Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Guardianes de la Paz
by Wired Thanatos
Summary: Marvin, un humano, se despierta convertido en Mudkip en un mundo desconocido para él. Junto a su nuevo amigo Cynder, se embarcará en una aventura de proporciones gigantescas que lo llevará a descubrir sus auténticos orgíenes y desvelar las siniestras intenciones de la Corporación de Inteligencia.
1. Capítulo 1: Despertar

**.**

 **Nota del Autor (13/08/2017):** _Bueno, por fin está aquí._

 _La versión revisada de Sons of Liberty, con un nuevo título y una historia reconstruida. Bienvenido, seas un lector nuevo o viejo, a este fic por el que he trabajado tanto. Espero que lo disfrutes, querido lector, conozcas o no la historia de antemano. Esta es la definitiva._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:**

 ** _DESPERTAR_**

* * *

Respirando hondo, Cynder se detuvo finalmente. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando las patas delanteras en las rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

" _Eso… ha estado cerca"_ pensó. _"_ Demasiado _cerca"_.

El pequeño Cyndaquil se giró entonces, tratando de visualizar el camino que acababa de recorrer y sorprendiéndose de haber sido capaz de hacerlo en tan poco tiempo. Era difícil, pues el sol no había salido todavía, pero había algo que destacaba en la lejanía, iluminando el valle con un fuego antinatural. Hizo una mueca, sintiendo un pinchazo de resentimiento y culpa cuando sus ojos llorosos alcanzaron a ver a lo lejos la gigantesca columna de humo que surgía de Villa Plata, lugar que hasta hacía apenas una hora había sido su hogar.

Ahora no lo era. Ya no podía ser el hogar de nadie.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué había ido a hacer allí la Corporación de Inteligencia, pero estaba claro que las cosas se habían descontrolado bastante rápido. Normalmente, las negociaciones con los Inquisidores eran rápidas e indoloras, algo que los miembros de la comunidad agradecían mucho, pero en aquella ocasión… Cynder estaba todavía dormido, y lo primero que supo al ser despertado por su tío era que la villa estaba siendo atacada por las fuerzas de la Corporación. Ni siquiera supo por qué, pero había tenido que abandonar todo lo que había conocido, escapando hacia la oscuridad con la esperanza de que a los Inquisidores no se les ocurriera perseguirlo. No tenía ni idea de si su tío había sobrevivido.

Apretando los puños y tratando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a llorar, Cynder se aferró a la bolsa de viaje que llevaba al hombro y que siempre utilizaba cuando su tío lo llevaba de exploración. Aquella bolsa tenía un gran valor sentimental para él, ya que había pertenecido a su padre antes de que tanto él como su madre desaparecieran bajo circunstancias desconocidas hacía 14 años, cuando él apenas era un bebé.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algún punto de referencia en aquella especie de bosquecillo, una tarea difícil al contar tan solo con la tenue luz de la luna para iluminar el terreno. Sus ojos, ya poco desarrollados de por sí, no eran de gran ayuda, así que decidió hacer lo que su tío le había aconsejado hacer en aquellos casos: escuchar.

Prestó atención a los sonidos de su entorno, conteniendo la respiración para hacer la tarea más fácil, y… solo obtuvo silencio por respuesta. No era, sin embargo, el típico silencio que está siempre presente en un área como aquella de noche, pues ni siquiera los Pokémon insecto parecían provocar sonido alguno. No, aquel era un silencio antinatural y artificial, un silencio que provocaba escalofríos al pequeño Cyndaquil.

" _Debo de estar cerca de la entrada…"_ pensó, mientras sentía cómo aquel silencio anómalo se metía en su cabeza y le hacía temblar de puro desasosiego.

Había experimentado aquella sensación otras veces, pero nunca lo había hecho… bueno, solo. Su único alivio era que ningún Pokémon salvaje saldría de la nada para atacarlo, pues ni siquiera los salvajes comunes se atrevían a acercarse a las fronteras de un territorio misterioso.

Continuó caminando, con cuidado para no salirse del camino de tierra, mientras palpaba los árboles a su paso, buscando una de las entradas al territorio misterioso. Podría hacer un fuego, pero sus instintos le decían a gritos que aquello solo lo convertiría en un objetivo mucho más fácil de detectar, y aquello era precisamente lo que estaba tratando de impedir. El mismo impulso le impedía sacar algún objeto luminoso de su bolsa de viaje.

Ningún Pokémon de su edad buscaría entrar en un territorio misterioso, pero aquella era la única forma que tenía de asegurar su supervivencia. Sabía que la Corporación mandaría patrullas por la zona, y por lo tanto necesitaría atravesar el Bosque Oscuro antes del amanecer. Los territorios misteriosos, aunque peligrosos, eran seguros a la hora de evadir a cualquier perseguidor a causa de su naturaleza anómala.

" _Tengo ventaja"_ se dijo a sí mismo en un intento de combatir las ganas de echar a correr en la dirección contraria. Los habitantes de aquel territorio eran todos Pokémon débiles a sus habilidades elementales, y aquello le daba fuerzas para continuar.

Ya habría tiempo de llorar. Ahora su objetivo era _sobrevivir_.

Mantuvo su lento ritmo durante un buen rato, con cuidado de no perderse la entrada al bosque. Cada pocos pasos, volvía un poco atrás, temeroso de haberse saltado la entrada. Después de todo, tan solo contaba con su tacto para diferenciarla, y no se fiaba de haberse dejado alguna sección sin inspeccionar, pues tenía frío y estaba asustado, dos cosas que lo distraían enormemente de su tarea. La incertidumbre de no saber qué había sido de su único relativo vivo también le afectaba, pero trataba de apartar aquellos pensamientos hacia el fondo de su mente, intentando olvidarlo todo… aunque aquella ni siquiera era la peor parte.

No, la peor parte era que sentía que alguien lo estaba vigilando, ojos puestos sobre su nuca. Sabía que era su imaginación, y de hecho se giraba de vez en cuando para comprobar que nada se movía a su alrededor, pero aquella sensación seguía acosándolo. Su mente le jugaba malas pasadas en su peor momento, y aquello solo lo ponía todavía más nervioso.

Fue entonces, cuando creía que sus nervios no lo soportarían más, que la tensión se resolvió con un sonoro "crack". Cynder se giró, su cuerpo tensándose de forma automática y su fuego interior agitándose con ímpetu, esperando su momento para salir.

—¿Quién… anda ahí? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Aquello había sonado mucho más intimidante en su cabeza.

No obtuvo más respuesta que el silencio y su propia respiración agitada. Se quedó quieto, pendiente por si el sonido se repetía. Pasó un minuto… y dos… y nada volvió a perturbar el desagradable silencio.

Justo cuando Cynder iba a devolver toda su atención a su tarea, achacando aquel sonido a una rama cayéndose, el rabillo de su ojo detectó un bulto sobre el camino. No era capaz de discernir del todo su forma, pero podía apreciar que era de un color cercano al azul.

" _¿Eso es… un Pokémon?"_ se preguntó.

Mordiéndose la lengua, se acercó un par de pasos hacia el extraño bulto. Al hacerlo, pudo ver que se movía de forma regular, como si estuviera… sí, estaba respirando. Estaba vivo.

—Esto… ¿hola? —preguntó Cynder en voz baja.

El bulto no dio señales de haberlo escuchado. Continuó con su profunda y relajada respiración, por lo que Cynder supuso que estaba dormido.

" _¿Qué hace un Pokémon aquí dormido a estas horas de la noche?"_ se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. _"¿Puede ser un refugiado como yo?"_

No sabía si debía correr el riesgo de despertarlo, pues no tenía ni idea de qué bando estaba… pero ¿y si era inocente? ¿De verdad iba a dejar a un Pokémon allí tirado solo porque era demasiado cobarde para intentar despertarlo?

Cynder apretó los labios, dando los últimos pasos que lo separaban del Pokémon. Usando una fracción de su poder elemental, alzó tenuemente el fuego de su espalda para poder verlo bien, incluso aunque eso significase convertirse en un objetivo. No había nadie más allí, al fin y al cabo.

La luz le permitió ver que se trataba de un Mudkip, más o menos de su edad a juzgar por sus facciones. Era extraño, no obstante, encontrarse a un Mudkip en aquel terreno tan poco similar a su entorno. Cynder supuso entonces que no se trataba de un salvaje, y aquello le dio la confianza que necesitaba para despertarlo.

—Eh —susurró, extendiendo su pata delantera y sacudiendo el cuerpo del Pokémon de agua con suavidad—. Oye, despierta.

Al ver que aquello no surtía efecto, puso su otra pata sobre él y lo agitó con más fuerza, intentando no golpear su cabeza contra el suelo mientras lo hacía, pues de nada le servía que el desconocido se despertara si lo desmayaba otra vez con un golpe en la nuca.

—¡Despierta! —dijo, tratando de no elevar demasiado la voz.

Aquello sí que funcionó. A la luz de su tenue fuego, Cynder pudo ver cómo el Pokémon de agua abría los ojos poco a poco, fijándose en su rostro nada más hacerlo. Pestañeó unos instantes, y después…

—¡Ah! —gritó el Mudkip, lanzándose de súbito hacia atrás.

Cynder se echó hacia atrás a su vez, sorprendido por la imprevisible reacción del Pokémon de agua.

—¡Perdona! —exclamó levantando los brazos—. ¡No quería asustarte!

El Mudkip, no obstante, no parecía estar escuchándolo, pues estaba demasiado ocupado girando la cabeza hacia todos lados, para luego contemplar su propio cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Cynder frunció el ceño.

—Eh, Mudkip —dijo—. ¿Estás… bien?

—¿M-mudkip? —repitió el desconocido, sus mirada perdida en algún punto más allá de Cynder—. Sí, soy… ¡Soy un Mudkip! Soy… estoy…

Continuó balbuceando como si estuviera loco, y Cynder comenzó a preguntarse si no había sido un error despertar a aquel tipo. Parecía bastante preocupado por algo, pero no parecía dispuesto a cooperar.

—Escucha —dijo, acercándose a él—. No sé qué te pasa, pero si me lo cuentas a lo mejor puedo ayudarte…

El Pokémon lo miró fijamente, como si acabase de darse cuenta de su presencia.

—Tú… yo… no… —era obvio que estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas formar palabras completas, pero por algún motivo se veía incapaz de comunicar lo que le ocurría.

Posando sus cuatro patas en el suelo con fuerza, respiró hondo. Repitió el proceso unas cuantas veces, su cuerpo eliminando tensión con cada exhalación. Cynder se quedó mirando el proceso, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado con extrañeza.

—De acuerdo… —dijo, finalmente capaz de hablar de forma coherente. Todavía temblaba, pero había conseguido componerse un poco—. Yo… esto, lo siento. No sé… no sé quién eres, ni dónde estoy. Me… ah, me duele… mucho la cabeza.

—Eh, no te preocupes —respondió Cynder con la mejor sonrisa que pudo esbozar en aquellos momentos—. No debí despertarte así, eso es cierto.

—Pero yo… —el Mudkip volvió a temblar con intensidad, bajando la cabeza para contemplar su cuerpo—. Esto es…

Una vez más, el misterioso Pokémon comenzó a balbucear, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos. No obstante, antes de que Cynder pudiera interrumpirlo, agitó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—¡No soy un Pokémon! —exclamó— ¡Se… se supone que yo soy un humano!

Aquello sí que dejó a Cynder sin palabras. El mero hecho de encontrarse a un humano en Pelagia ya era inusual, ¿pero un Pokémon que afirmaba ser un humano? No sabía si eso ocurría mucho, pero desde luego era la primera vez que había oído hablar de ello.

—Eh… —comenzó, no muy seguro de lo que quería decir— Pues a mí me pareces un Mudkip de lo más normal. Debe haberte pasado algo muy…

—¡No! —soltó el Mudkip—. ¡No estoy loco! ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

El desconocido cerró los ojos entonces, frotándose la cabeza con una de sus patas delanteras. Cynder hizo una mueca, todavía confundido a causa de aquella situación.

" _No puedo dejar que siga gritando así… tal vez necesita algo para la cabeza"_.

—Escucha —le dijo—. No tengo tiempo de explicártelo todo, pero tienes que bajar la voz. No es adecuado que nos oigan aquí ¿Vale?

El Mudkip lo miró con incredulidad durante unos segundos y luego asintió.

Con un suspiro, Cynder metió una mano en la bolsa de viaje y sacó de ella una baya caquic, entregándosela al desconocido.

—Toma —dijo—. Cómete esto, te aliviará un poco el dolor de cabeza.

El Mudkip miró la fruta durante unos instantes, inspeccionándola con la poca luz de que disponía. Después, levantó una de sus patas delanteras y la sostuvo ante él, examinándola una última vez antes de llevársela a la boca.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Me siento un poco mejor.

—No hay de qué —contestó Cynder, tratando de sonar lo más educado posible—. Pero a lo mejor… no sé, a lo mejor deberías intentar poner tus pensamientos en orden. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

El Mudkip entrecerró los ojos, como si recordar le supusiera un esfuerzo enorme. Todavía estaba nervioso, pero parecía haber conseguido controlar su ímpetu inicial.

—Lo último que recuerdo… —comenzó a decir, su voz temblorosa y débil. Se quedó callado unos instantes antes de continuar—. La verdad es que… no sabría decirte. No es nada concreto, solo… una voz. Haciéndome preguntas.

—¿Solo eso? —preguntó Cynder— ¿Una voz?

—Sí, creo que sí…

—¿Y antes de eso?

El desconocido volvió a entrecerrar los ojos, tratando de recordar.

—Nada —contestó finalmente.

—¿Nada…? —repitió Cynder— ¿Nada de nada?

El Mudkip negó con la cabeza.

—Sé cosas… quiero decir, tengo conocimientos básicos, sé reconocer objetos… pero no tengo ningún recuerdo propio. O al menos, no soy capaz de acceder a él.

—¿Y cómo sabes que eres humano? —preguntó Cynder entonces.

—No lo sé, la verdad —contestó el Mudkip—. Simplemente tengo esa sensación, por muy difícil que sea de creer.

Cynder asintió en silencio. Luego, recordando de pronto en qué clase de situación estaba metido, miró hacia ambos lados del camino.

—Oye… —comenzó a decir, tratando de no ser muy brusco— Ya sé que tienes muchos problemas con tu memoria y esas cosas, pero lo cierto es que yo tengo que seguir andando. Estoy en una… situación un poco complicada.

—Oh —respondió simplemente el Mudkip, metiéndose lo que quedaba de su baya en la boca.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos.

—Pero bueno, si quieres puedes venir conmigo —continuó Cynder—. O sea, no voy a dejarte aquí tirado, y en el sitio al que voy puede que haya gente que sepa cómo ayudar con tu problema.

El Mudkip pareció de pronto más animado, sorprendido ante aquel atisbo de esperanza. Comenzó a mover la cola hacia los lados.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

—Claro. Pero el caso es que tenemos que empezar a movernos ya —explicó el Cyndaquil, volviendo a mirar a través del camino.

—De acuerdo… —aunque no sonaba del todo convencido, el Mudkip se levantó y miró a su compañero, dispuesto a seguirlo— Voy contigo.

—Bien —contestó Cynder esbozando una sonrisa. Aunque bajo extrañas circunstancias, estaba contento de poder tener a alguien a su lado—. Por cierto, me llamo Cynder.

* * *

 **Wired Thanatos presenta...**

 _ **POKÉMON MUNDO MISTERIOSO**_

 _ **Guardianes de la Paz**_

* * *

El Mudkip llevaba un buen rato viendo cómo Cynder palpaba los troncos de los árboles, y aquello estaba empezando a resultarle un poco extraño. No recordaba haber estado en ningún bosque, por supuesto, pero su sentido común le decía que normalmente los troncos de los árboles no formaban una barrera impenetrable que obligara a los viajantes a buscar un área concreta por la que entrar.

Su mente todavía vagaba entre las sombras, sin embargo, aunque aquella vaya hubiera ayudado a apaliar de forma sorprendentemente rápida el intenso dolor de cabeza con el que se había despertado.

—Cynder… —dijo, algo inseguro—. ¿Por qué este bosque es tan impenetrable?

El Cyndaquil no se giró para contestar. En lugar de eso, continuó palpando e indicándole que lo siguiera.

—No es un bosque normal —explicó—. Es un territorio misterioso, y nunca es fácil acceder a un territorio misterioso.

Lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, pero el Mudkip no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era un territorio misterioso, ni mucho menos por qué su nuevo compañero de viaje había respondido como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

" _Esto es muy confuso"_ se dijo, contrariado. _"Cualquiera pensaría que no tener recuerdos sería más agobiante, pero lo cierto es que tener conocimientos básicos ayuda a relajar las cosas"_.

Todavía estaba nervioso, claro, pero se había ido tranquilizando poco a poco desde que se había terminado la baya, hasta un punto en el que su máxima preocupación era aquella vocecita en su cabeza que insistía en que aquel no era su cuerpo real y en que era un humano.

" _Entonces ¿por qué no me siento incómodo con este cuerpo?"_ se preguntó. Los humanos, desde luego, no tenían cola ni cuatro patas, y sin embargo a él no le resultaba especialmente incómodo adaptarse a aquella fisionomía. Tal vez aquello era todo un malentendido y…

—Por cierto —dijo Cynder, sacando al Mudkip anónimo de sus pensamientos—, no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

" _Oh"_ pensó el Mudkip. Sabía que había algo que se le estaba olvidando, pero hasta aquel momento no se había parado a pensar en su propio nombre. Intentó, de nuevo en vano, recordar algo sobre su pasado que le ayudara a identificar su nombre.

" _Maldita sea"_ pensó con frustración. _"Ni siquiera puedo recordar mi propio nombre…"_

—No… no lo recuerdo —dijo finalmente, dándose por vencido.

—Bueno, pues eso no puede ser —contestó Cynder sin detenerse en su labor de búsqueda—. Todos los Pokémon tienen que tener un nombre… y digo yo que te hará falta hasta que consigas recordar lo que te pasó.

—Supongo…

Cynder se quedó en silencio unos instantes, pensativo, mientras seguía buscando una entrada.

—Hmmm ¿Qué tal Muddy? —preguntó.

El Mudkip repitió el nombre entre dientes, no demasiado convencido.

—No me gusta mucho —contestó—. Es un poco genérico ¿no te parece?

—Sí, supongo que sí… ¿Merry? ¿Mauldrin? ¿Marvin? Solo se me ocurren nombres con la M. Ahoque lo pienso, creo que solo he conocido Mudkip con nombres así…

El Mudkip sin nombre se quedó pensando en aquellas tres opciones… especialmente la última. Marvin sonaba bonito, y lo cierto era que parecía llenarle la boca cuando repetía en voz baja.

—Marvin me gusta —dijo finalmente—. Suena… suena bien, la verdad.

—Pues Marvin será —contestó Cynder, girándose para dedicarle una media sonrisa.

Marvin la devolvió con timidez, notando que no era una sonrisa completamente sincera. Era obvio que el Cyndaquil estaba preocupado por algo, pero no sabía si era adecuado preguntárselo tan directamente, teniendo en cuenta que se acababan de conocer bajo unas circunstancias bastante curiosas.

" _Debería preocuparme por mi propia situación"_ se dijo. _"Ya tendré tiempo de preguntar luego"_.

—La encontré —dijo Cynder de pronto.

—Uh… ¿el qué? —preguntó Marvin, acercándose a su compañero.

—La entrada al territorio misterioso —contestó el Cyndaquil.

—Ah… cierto, el territorio misterioso —contestó Marvin. Al acercarse al lugar en el que el Cyndaquil se había detenido, pudo ver una gran abertura entre los árboles.

Era bastante extraña, a decir verdad. Por un lado era obviamente natural, pues ninguno de los árboles que la formaban parecía cortado o modificado de ninguna forma, pero al mismo tiempo daba la impresión de que no estaba del todo bien. Los árboles no solían crecer de aquella forma, abriendo una senda tan perfecta entre una inexpugnable barrera de troncos, y la oscuridad que había tras ellos no semejaba normal. Había algo muy extraño en aquel sitio.

—Qué sitio más raro —comentó el Mudkip, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, es un territorio misterioso —explicó Cynder—. Son todos raros.

—Ya… —musitó su compañero, contemplando el oscuro interior del bosque y preguntándose cómo sería por dentro—. Puede que esto suene raro, pero ¿qué es un territorio misterioso?

Cynder, esta vez, se giró para mirarlo. Sus ojos permanentemente entrecerrados parecían expresar preocupación.

—¿No lo sabes? —preguntó, sorprendido.

Marvin negó con la cabeza, a lo que el Cyndaquil respondió rascándose la nuca con una expresión pensativa.

—Bueno… supongo que la mejor forma de explicarlo es que lo veas por tu propia cuenta. Solo espero que estés preparado, porque es posible que nos encontremos con algún que otro Pokémon salvaje.

A Marvin no le gustó cómo sonaba aquello de "Pokémon salvajes". No obstante, asintió lentamente, deseando que aquello no tuviera que ocurrir.

—Pues vamos, es hora de entrar. No te alejes mucho de mí.

Cynder cruzó el portal de árboles primero, desapareciendo de forma casi instantánea entre las sombras.

" _Esto es un error"_ se dijo a sí mismo el Mudkip antes de seguirlo.

Aquel pensamiento tan solo creció en intensidad al sentir como su cabeza daba vueltas nada más poner un pie tras el arco de árboles. Se asustó durante un momento, antes de poder preguntarse qué estaba ocurriendo, se encontró de pie al lado de Cynder. El mareo todavía perduraba, y venía acompañado de una sensación de claustrofobia bastante incómoda.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando hacia todos lados en confusión, tratando de buscar un punto de referencia. Aquel área estaba todavía más oscura que la anterior, pues la luz de la luna no se filtraba entre las copas de los árboles.

—Hemos entrado en el territorio misterioso —explicó Cynder, encendiendo de nuevo el fuego de su espalda para permitirle ver—. Es normal que te sientas un poco mareado, porque son sitios muy… especiales. Ya te iré contando por el camino.

Marvin pestañeó, adaptando sus ojos a la tenue luz que provenía de la espalda de Cynder. Veía árboles altos y oscuros, cuyas copas cubrían el cielo casi por completo, y un suelo repleto de hojas secas y pequeñas ramas. Además, los árboles se apelotonaban en determinadas líneas de la misma forma que en el exterior, formando caminos muy bien delimitados. El lugar, en general, era bastante siniestro.

Y no solo era su aspecto lo que le resultaba sobrecogedor a Marvin, sino también el ambiente. Había algo en el aire… estaba viciado, como si aquel fuera un sitio mucho más cerrado de lo que parecía desde el exterior –y aquello era decir bastante– y su oxígeno hubiera pasado por miles de pulmones durante mucho tiempo. Ningún bosque debería proporcionarle una sensación así, pensó el Mudkip.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Cynder.

—S-sí… solo un poco sorprendido. Este sitio es más raro por dentro que por fuera.

—Y que lo digas… ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar un camino apropiado —dijo el Cyndaquil, indicándole a Marvin que lo siguiera.

—¿B-buscar un camino? —repitió el Mudkip, no tardando en seguir a su compañero para no alejarse demasiado de su luz— ¿Quieres decir que no sabes qué camino tenemos que seguir para llegar a… a dónde quiera que estemos yendo?

Cynder soltó un suspiro.

—Ese es precisamente el truco de los territorios misteriosos —explicó—. Cada vez que entras, el sitio cambia por completo… bueno, no por completo, los Pokémon que viven dentro suelen ser siempre los mismos, pero los caminos y todas las áreas del sitio cambian totalmente de posición.

Los ojos de Marvin se abrieron mucho. Aquella no estaba siendo la noche más coherente de su vida, pero desde luego no se esperaba aquella explicación. Parecía una locura.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Nadie lo sabe —contestó Cynder, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es complicado de explicar, pero no es precisamente sencillo permanecer durante mucho tiempo dentro de un territorio misterioso. Para salir de aquí, tenemos que encontrar unos cuantos arcos y atravesarlos, y entonces saldremos al otro lado del bosque…

Marvin asintió, asimilando toda aquella información nueva. Todo aquello era increíblemente surrealista.

—¿Y a dónde estamos yendo entonces? —preguntó mientras pasaba la mirada por las copas de los árboles. No podía evitar sentir que alguien lo estaba observando desde alguna parte, y eso lo ponía nervioso.

Cynder señaló un camino que se formaba entre los árboles y comenzó a seguirlo, Marvin caminando a su lado con discreción.

—Mi… mi tío me dijo que fuera a un refugio —explicó, su voz quebrándose un poco—. Estaremos allí antes del amanecer si no tardemos mucho en recorrer este bosque…

—¿Un refugio? —inquirió Marvin. Aquello sonaba bien—. ¿De qué nos estamos refugiando?

Cynder se quedó callado unos instantes, dándole al Mudkip la impresión de que tal vez no debería haber preguntado eso.

—De la Corporación de Inteligencia —dijo—. Teniendo en cuenta lo que te pasa, asumo que tampoco sabes quienes son… y estás mejor así, la verdad. No son gente con la que quieras tratar.

Marvin frunció el ceño. El nombre sonaba muy extraño.

—¿Corporación de…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de formular su pregunta, Cynder lo detuvo, levantando el brazo.

—Shh… ¿oyes eso? —preguntó, bajando la voz.

Marvin puso el oído. Al principio no notó nada, pero después de que sus oídos se acostumbrasen al silencio comenzó a escuchar un sonido muy débil, como si fueran pequeños golpes sobre la tierra.

—Lo… lo oigo —respondió— ¿Qué es?

—Un Pokémon salvaje —dijo Cynder, buscando con la mirada el punto del que provenía el ruido—. Por el sonido, yo diría que es un tipo bicho. No nos dará muchos problemas.

—¿P-problemas? —inquirió Marvin, tragando saliva— ¿No podemos… evitarlo o algo?

—Los Pokémon de los territorios misteriosos no razonan, Marvin. Cuando ven a un intruso, lo atacan hasta que uno de los dos cae.

Marvin dio un paso atrás, asustado. No se esperaba tener que pelear contra nadie en aquel momento…

De pronto, el sonido se hizo más potente. Sorprendiendo a los dos compañeros, una criatura con aspecto de insecto verde saltó de entre los arbustos que tenían en frente y los asaltó, lanzándose hacia ellos a gran velocidad. Cynder reaccionó a tiempo y se puso delante, bloqueando el salto del Pokémon con un codazo.

Cuando la araña cayó en el suelo sobre su espalda, Cynder se adelantó, interponiéndose entre Marvin y la criatura.

—Es solo un Spinarak —explicó—. No es demasiado peligroso, pero te recomiendo que te eches atrás.

Después de que Marvin hiciera lo que su compañero le decía, el Cyndaquil se inclinó hacia adelante y soltó un impresionante chorro de fuego por su morro, calcinando a la criatura casi al instante. Marvin escuchó con horror los gritos de agonía del pequeño Pokémon salvaje, que no tuvo tiempo de evitar el golpe y lo sufrió en toda su magnitud. Cuando el fuego desapareció, el Spinarak yacía chamuscado en el suelo, inmóvil.

Marvin pestañeó, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Había sido tan rápido que apenas había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que Cynder había hecho.

—¿Está… muerto? —preguntó, sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo del Pokémon salvaje.

—No lo creo —respondió Cynder, recomponiéndose—. Los Pokémon salvajes de aquí dentro son bastante duros de derrotar. Mi tío solía decirme que el aura mística de los territorios los ayuda a regenerarse más rápido… así que quizás no deberíamos quedarnos hablando aquí.

—Sí, tienes razón —respondió Marvin, siguiendo a su compañero hacia el camino.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron en silencio, tan solo roto por el crujir de las hojas bajo los pies de los dos Pokémon.

" _El aire aquí es muy desagradable"_ pensó Marvin, sintiéndose cada vez menos cómodo con el ambiente del territorio misterioso. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar respirando aquello antes de comenzar a notar que se estaba ahogando.

Cynder había permanecido callado desde su encuentro con el Spinarak, y Marvin decidió no perturbarlo con sus preguntas. Si era cierto que el Cyndaquil estaba huyendo, era posible que tuviera más cosas en la cabeza de las que preocuparse en aquel momento, y desde luego no iba a ser él el que lo molestase mientras ponderaba lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza.

—Eh, hemos llegado —dijo de pronto Cynder.

Marvin miró hacia él, dándose cuenta de que habían alcanzado un arco de árboles muy semejante al que había visto en la entrada del territorio. Lo examinó, una media sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios.

—Oye, pues no ha estado tan mal —dijo con optimismo.

—Oh, esta no es la salida del territorio —respondió Cynder, echándole una mirada compasiva—. Este arco es señal de que hemos atravesado el primer sector del territorio, pero todavía nos quedan dos sectores más que cubrir.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Marvin.

—Vaya —soltó el Mudkip, decepcionado. Había sido un iluso creyendo que podría salir de aquel sitio tan rápido.

Cynder inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo como si fuese un niño pequeño. Después, extendió una pata y le dio un suave golpecito en el hombro al Mudkip, sonriéndole.

—No pasa nada, Marvin —dijo. Intentó que su voz sonara conciliadora, pero apenas lo consiguió—. Sé que esto es todo muy precipitado, pero necesito llegar al otro lado de este bosque, y haré lo que haga falta para que tú también llegues. Te aseguro que, una vez lleguemos al refugio, encontraremos a alguien que pueda ayudarte.

Marvin se encogió ligeramente de hombros, sintiendo una súbita timidez que le impedía elegir las respuestas adecuadas para responder.

—Gracias, Cynder —dijo finalmente, sonriéndole a su compañero—. Espero poder ayudarte cuando recupere mis recuerdos, sea lo que sea lo que te pasa. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Cynder apartó la mirada durante un instante, fijándola en el arco que los esperaba. Luego, soltó un largo suspiro.

—Eso… eso estaría bien, la verdad —dijo con tono soñador—. Hasta entonces… supongo que tendré que coger con pinzas tu creencia de que eres un humano.

Marvin inclinó la cabeza, molesto por el comentario.

—¿En serio? —preguntó— ¿Tan raro es que aparezca un humano?

Cynder lo miró en silencio durante unos instantes

—Mira… —comenzó— yo no soy quien para juzgar nada. A lo mejor sí que eres un humano, Arceus sabe que cosas más raras se han visto por aquí. El tema es… prefiero llevarte a que te curen antes de creerme esa historia y esperar a un diagnóstico ¿de acuerdo?

Marvin tardó un momento en asimilar lo que el Cyndaquil estaba diciendo, pero respondió asintiendo. Tenía sentido, al fin y al cabo.

—Pero no esperes que todos los Pokémon que encuentres sean tan comprensivos como yo —añadió Cynder, apartando la mirada—. Podrían pensar que estás loco.

Aquello, para desgracia de Marvin, también tenía sentido.

—Supongo que no debería hablar del tema con nadie, entonces.

—Pues no, no es muy buena idea —respondió Cynder—. Hace mucho tiempo que nadie ve un humano por aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió Marvin.

—Sí, es… —Cynder hizo una pausa—. Es mejor que te cuente la historia en otro momento. No te preocupes —añadió, entrecerrando los ojos—. Te ayudaré, Marvin, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Vamos a pasar por esto juntos ¿vale?

Sintiendo que su pecho se llenaba de un agradable calor, Marvin casi se olvidó del desagradable aire que imperaba en aquella área y de la incertidumbre que sentía sobre su propia identidad. Sin decir una sola palabra más, Cynder comenzó a andar hacia el arco.

Decidido a abandonar aquel sitio cuanto antes, Marvin lo siguió con toda la velocidad que sus cortas patas le permitían.

* * *

El trayecto a través del segundo sector del Bosque Oscuro fue bastante menos incómodo que el primero, al menos para Marvin. Recorrieron el terreno a paso ligero, evitando los claros demasiado grandes para no ser emboscados por Pokémon salvajes. Una cosa que extrañó a Marvin, sin embargo, fue la inusual cantidad de objetos que aparecían tirados por el suelo del bosque. No se trataba solo de bayas, como al principio, sino de otros objetos más inusuales: esferas, semillas de diversos tamaños y formas e incluso alguna que otra roca, que por su coloración parecían no pertenecer a aquel lugar. A su compañero de viaje, no obstante, no parecía importarle demasiado aquel hecho.

—Cynder, ¿por qué hay cosas tiradas por el suelo? —preguntó entonces el Mudkip, pasada la segunda esfera de color azul que veía en el camino.

—Oh, eso también es algo habitual en los territorios misteriosos —contestó Cynder—. Algunos exploradores pierden objetos, y la misma magia que hace que el territorio cambie los dispersa por los sectores. No es habitual, pero a veces puedes encontrar cosas realmente útiles tiradas por el suelo…

Marvin asintió, comprendiendo la idea. Estaba claro que los territorios misteriosos eran lugares… bueno, misteriosos. No parecían regirse por las normas del resto del mundo.

—¿Existen muchos territorios misteriosos? —preguntó entonces.

Cynder se pensó la respuesta un momento, acariciándose la barbilla con una de sus patas delanteras.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que hay bastantes repartidos por Pelagia —respondió—. Solo cerca de… de donde yo solía vivir, puedo decirte que habría tres o cuatro. Nadie sabe de dónde han salido, porque están ahí desde siempre, o al menos eso dicen todos los adultos… pero al menos no crecen. Se mantienen donde siempre han estado desde hace mucho tiempo, aislando muchas zonas y convirtiéndolas en territorio hostil.

—Eso no suena bien —contestó Marvin. Su amigo simplemente asintió, acelerando ligeramente la marcha.

—Créeme, estos sitios son muy peligrosos —dijo Cynder—. Si te desmayas dentro de uno, puedes quedarte atrapado para siempre.

A Marvin se le heló la sangre. Se detuvo en seco.

—¿P-para siempre? —repitió—. ¿Cómo pasa eso? ¿No se puede simplemente volver a la salida?

Cynder se detuvo también, girándose para hablar con su compañero de viaje.

—No, es que… es difícil de explicar. Mi tío solía decirme que los Pokémon que se quedan demasiado tiempo dentro de un territorio misterioso pierden la razón y se convierten en salvajes.

Aquello no sonaba bien. En absoluto. De pronto, Marvin se sintió todavía más incómodo estando dentro de aquel bosque, pensando que podía quedarse atrapado ahí si no se apresuraba en salir.

—Pero no te preocupes —continuó Cynder, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos—. Este territorio es poco peligroso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estoy yo aquí para ayudarte. La mayoría de los Pokémon que viven aquí son débiles a mis ataques de fuego.

" _Bueno, es un alivio saberlo"_ pensó Marvin, emprendiendo la marcha de nuevo. No obstante, la idea de quedarse para siempre en aquel sitio y convertirse en un salvaje todavía le resultaba espeluznante.

Decidió tratar de cambiar de tema para olvidarse de aquel detalle.

—Por cierto, ¿quiénes eran esos tipos de los que estabas escapando? —inquirió entonces el Mudkip.

A Cynder no pareció gustarle la pregunta, pues Marvin pudo ver cómo su amigo fruncía ligeramente el ceño, pero aquello no evitó que respondiera.

—Son… unos Pokémon muy peligrosos, Marvin —explicó—. Nadie sabe exactamente de dónde han salido ni qué es lo que quieren, pero no me dan buena espina en absoluto. Estoy seguro de que ellos fueron los que destruyeron mi pueblo.

—¿Destruyeron tu pueblo? —inquirió Marvin, sorprendido— ¿Cómo pueden hacer algo así y salirse con la suya?

—Porque no hay pruebas de que hayan hecho nada todavía —expuso Cynder—. Mi tío siempre me advertía sobre ellos, y llevaba tiempo temiendo que fuera a ocurrir algo así. No sé por qué han provocado el incendio, pero estoy seguro de que han sido ellos.

Marvin lo miró, apenado. Sabía que había algo que estaba molestando a Cynder, pero no se había imaginado que podía tratarse de algo de tal magnitud.

—Estoy tratando de llegar a un lugar en el que no pueden encontrarme o hacerme daño, y por eso estoy atravesando este bosque —continuó el Cyndaquil, el fuego de su espalda parpadeando ligeramente—. Porque sé que existe un lugar en el que puedo estar seguro.

—Eso está… bien, supongo —contestó Marvin—. A lo mejor allí encuentras a alguien que pueda ayudarte.

Cynder asintió, pero no dijo nada.

El resto del camino hacia el segundo arco continuó sin más percances más que un par de Paras que Cynder eliminó con relativa facilidad. Marvin prefería quedarse atrás, todavía algo confuso sobre cómo funcionaban sus poderes.

El tercer y último sector era prácticamente igual que los otros dos, con la diferencia de que todo parecía aclararse a medida que el sol iba saliendo, aunque las copas de los árboles bloquearan la mayor parte de sus rayos.

—Venga, que ya queda poco —dijo entonces Cynder—. Antes de que nos demos cuenta estaremos en la salida del territorio.

Marvin rió entre dientes.

Fue entonces cuando, al doblar la esquina, se encontraron cara a cara con un Pokémon de color marrón, con dos gigantescas pinzas saliendo de su cabeza.

Era un Pinsir. Y no parecía muy contento.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, el enorme insecto lanzó un zarpazo hacia Cynder, empujándolo contra uno de los árboles del lateral del camino.

—¡Cynder! —exclamó Marvin. No obstante, no tardó en volver a poner su atención en el intimidante Pinsir, que parecía dispuesto a atacarle a él.

Con unos reflejos que no creía posibles, Marvin se agachó y evitó el golpe de la zarpa. Después, rodó por el suelo hasta colocarse en un lateral de la criatura.

" _Vale"_ pensó, su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. _"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para atacarle?"_

Mientras el Pinsir se giraba para volver a atacarle, Marvin se concentró. No tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaban sus nuevos poderes, pero sabía que tenía que haber una forma de invocarlos… solo tenía que concentrarse lo suficiente.

Evitó un segundo ataque girando ligeramente su cuerpo hacia la derecha. El insecto era lento, y aquello lo dejaba en una desventaja clara. Marvin retrocedió varios pasos, asegurándose de que el terreno entre él y su enemigo era considerable.

" _Necesito concentrarme… hacer algo…"_

Entonces, Marvin sintió algo resonar dentro de él. Una repentina energía cuya presencia jamás había experimentado parecía haber tomado control de sus sentidos, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal. Sabiendo por puro instinto lo que tenía que hacer, acumuló aquella energía en su garganta de la mejor forma que aquella extraña experiencia se lo permitía.

Respiró hondo y, acto seguido, escupió con toda su fuerza.

El Pinsir, tan o más sorprendido que Marvin, vio como un penoso escupitajo de saliva abandonaba la boca del Mudkip, cayendo entre los dos Pokémon con un simple "splat". Marvin frunció el ceño, segundos antes de que el Pinsir cargara contra él, sus dos cuernos apuntando hacia el frente, dispuesto a embestirle.

Sin embargo, aquel fue el momento en el que Cynder volvió a entrar en escena, saltando sobre la espalda del Pokémon bicho y agarrando con fuerza sus cuernos desde la parte de atrás, forzándolo a detenerse. Marvin contempló con asombro cómo el Pinsir intentaba librarse del agarre del pequeño Cyndaquil, que tan solo tuvo que liberar el fuego de su morro encima de él, haciendo que soltase un inhumano chillido de dolor. Después de unos segundos, Cynder lo golpeó en la espalda y saltó al suelo, asegurándose de que el Pinsir no se levantaba de nuevo.

Una vez la contienda hubo terminado, Marvin se acercó a su amigo, todavía respirando a toda velocidad.

—¡Eso ha sido increíble! —exclamó— Luchas muy bien.

Cynder se encogió de hombros, no sabiendo cómo responder ante el halago.

—No es para tanto —respondió—. Aunque es cierto que hace mucho tiempo que no me veía obligado a luchar…

—Has estado bien, de todas formas —contestó Marvin, sonriéndole—. Lamento no haber podido ser de ayuda, la verdad. Todavía no sé cómo controlar mis poderes.

—No pasa nada —dijo Cynder, quitándole importancia al asunto—. Intentaré protegerte lo mejor que pueda hasta que aprendas a defenderte por tu cuenta.

Recolocándose su pequeña bolsa de viaje en el hombro, señaló el camino con la cabeza.

—Venga, vamos —dijo—. Tenemos que llegar al final.

El territorio no torturó mucho más a los dos pequeños viajantes, que no tuvieron problema en alcanzar el último arco. El aire del exterior, pensó Marvin, parecía mucho más real ahora que había salido de aquel ambiente tan incómodo y desagradable. La luz del amanecer cubría el nuevo paisaje, haciéndolo parecer incluso más imponente.

Al abandonar el bosque, habían terminado en lo que parecía la entrada de una zona pedregosa, formada por riscos puntiagudos y gigantescas rocas que parecían retorcerse en un laberinto natural. Cynder contempló el panorama, respirando hondo.

—Bueno, ahora es cuestión de atravesar esta zona sin perdernos —dijo—. No es un territorio misterioso, pero creo que nos va a llevar su tiempo encontrar el camino correcto.

Marvin asintió, alzando la cabeza para admirar todos los detalles de aquella zona. Se extendía hacia arriba, de forma que gran parte del laberinto quedaba oculta a sus ojos, pero la entrada daba una buena impresión de cómo iba a ser el resto.

Cynder metió una mano en su bolsa y sacó una manzana, que luego procedió a darle a Marvin.

—Toma —dijo—. Lo necesitarás para retomar fuerzas.

Marvin, relamiéndose, estaba dispuesto a agradecerle a su amigo el gesto cuando algo los detuvo a ambos.

Dos Pokémon los estaban mirando con curiosidad desde una distancia prudencial, cerca de la entrada al laberinto de rocas puntiagudas.

El primero era un Swampert musculoso y corpulento, de aspecto anciano y con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho que se extendía a través de su mejilla y parte de la aleta que sobresalía de su frente. El ojo en sí no tenía pupila, y su textura y color recordaban a los de una nube de tormenta. Llevaba una bolsa semejante a la de Cynder al hombro, y una muñequera de cuero en el brazo derecho, que llegaba hasta el codo

A su lado estaba un Ampharos de aspecto más joven, delgado y esbelto, cuya característica distintiva era que llevaba una especie de bufanda púrpura rodeándole el cuello.

El Swampert, con cara de pocos amigos, fue el primero en hablar.

—Identificaos —ordenó, un tono amenazante en su voz—. Ahora.

Marvin miró a Cynder en busca de ayuda, pero el Cyndaquil parecía tan sorprendido como él. Permanecieron en silencio ante la petición del Swampert, sin saber cómo se suponía que tenían que reaccionar ante aquel desconocido.

El Pokémon, visiblemente molesto ante su silencio, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Juntos en Esto

**.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2:**

 _ **JUNTOS EN ESTO**_

* * *

—Paldus, relájate. No parecen agentes de la Corporación. Solo son dos chavales.

La suave y conciliadora voz del Ampharos calmó un poco a los dos pequeños, que lo miraron sorprendidos. El Swampert mantuvo su expresión amenazante. Marvin, totalmente petrificado, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando.

—¿La Corporación? —repitió Cynder, atónito—. Nosotros creíamos que vosotros erais de la Corporación.

Los dos Pokémon adultos se miraron entonces, visiblemente perplejos. Relajando sus facciones, Paldus soltó una risa entre dientes, como si Cynder hubiera hecho un chiste que tan solo él había pillado.

—No, chico —respondió el Ampharos—. Nosotros no somos miembros de la Corporación.

—Ni pensarlo, maldita sea… —bufó el Swampert, relajando su postura—. Nos habéis dado un buen susto.

" _Lo mismo se puede decir de nosotros…"_ pensó Marvin.

Marvin se dio cuenta de que Cynder, todavía con la manzana en las manos, se había quedado mirando a los dos recién llegados con una extraña expresión en su rostro, como si los conociera de algo pero no fuera capaz de recordar sus nombres.

—¿Sois… sois Guardianes? —preguntó el Cyndaquil, señalándolos con una pata—. ¿Vosotros sois los que peleáis contra la Corporación?

Los dos desconocidos se miraron de nuevo, buscando una respuesta adecuada en los ojos del otro.

—Son solo críos —dijo el Ampharos—. No creo que pase nada por contestar sus dudas.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —soltó Paldus, entrecerrando los ojos y devolviendo la mirada hacia los dos jóvenes.

Marvin atendía a la conversación completamente en silencio, ya que no tenía ninguna intención de abrir la boca y arruinar los intentos de diplomacia de su compañero de viaje.

—Porque, si lo fuerais, hay algo que debéis saber —contestó Cynder.

Paldus arqueó una ceja, esperando a que el Cyndaquil continuara. A juzgar por su expresión, Marvin supuso que se estaba haciendo el desinteresado.

—Creo… que la Corporación atacó Villa Plata hace unas horas—explicó—. No… no sé qué estaban buscando, pero han incendiado el pueblo y lo han destruido completamente.

La expresión desafiante de Paldus se desvaneció en un instante, siendo sustituida rápidamente por una mueca de sorpresa e incertidumbre. Su compañero le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, chico? —preguntó, tratando de mantener la tranquilidad en su voz e inclinándose ligeramente hacia Cynder—. ¿Completamente seguro?

—No estoy seguro de que hayan sido ellos —contestó Cynder, encogiéndose un poco ante la imponente figura del Pokémon de agua—. Pero dos inquisidores vinieron a quedarse allí durante la noche con sus subordinados, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta la aldea estaba en llamas. Mi tío me dijo que me marchara de allí y que buscara a los Guardianes…

No obstante, Paldus ya no lo estaba escuchando. En su lugar, había rodeado a los dos jóvenes Pokémon y estaba comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada del Bosque Oscuro. Su compañero trató de detenerlo, haciendo un intento inútil por alcanzarlo.

—Cancela la misión de esta noche—ordenó el Swampert—. Voy a ir a echar un vistazo.

—¡No hagas ninguna estupidez! —lo advirtió el Ampharos, consciente de que no podría pararlo antes de que se sumergiera en el interior del territorio misterioso.

—Hazme un favor y da la alarma en la base. Vamos a necesitar llevar a cabo una investigación, y para eso harán falta voluntarios —respondió el Swampert antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del territorio misterioso.

El Ampharos soltó un largo suspiro, contemplando en silencio el arco que servía como entrada al Bosque Oscuro. Después, se giró hacia Marvin y Cynder, que lo miraban expectantes.

—Esto… hola —dijo, en un tono tan amigable como la situación se lo permitía—. Lamento el comportamiento de mi compañero. Paldus es un poco impulsivo a veces.

Marvin respiró hondo, mucho más relajado ahora que la intimidante presencia del Swampert había dejado de ser un problema. Cynder pareció calmarse también, alzando la cabeza para poder mirar al Ampharos a los ojos.

—Entonces… ¿es cierto? —preguntó—. ¿Sois miembros de los Guardianes de Pelagia?

El Pokémon eléctrico asintió.

—Así es —dijo—. Mi nombre es Lugnos, y pertenezco a uno de los altos escalafones de la organización de los Guardianes.

—Yo soy Cynder —dijo el Cyndaquil— y este es mi amigo Marvin. Es un honor toparnos con vosotros.

—Un placer, chicos —contestó Lugnos—. ¿Habéis escapado de Villa Plata?

Cynder miró a Marvin unos instantes. El Mudkip se encogió de hombros, dejando que su amigo fuera el que hablase.

—Yo sí —dijo finalmente el Cyndaquil—. Marvin… no sé, no sabemos de dónde viene. Me lo encontré en la entrada del Bosque Oscuro, desmayado y sin memoria. Vino conmigo porque le dije que alguien de los Guardianes podría ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos.

Lugnos examinó a Marvin durante unos instantes. Sus ojos eran negros y pequeños, dándole un aspecto amigable a su joven rostro, y se clavaron en los del Mudkip en busca de una respuesta.

—¿Es cierto? —preguntó—. ¿No tienes recuerdos?

—No, solo cosas básicas —contestó Marvin, negando con la cabeza—. Sé identificar objetos y Pokémon, pero no sé quién soy ni cómo he llegado aquí.

Siguiendo el consejo que Cynder le había dado dentro del territorio misterioso, decidió no mencionar nada acerca de su humanidad. Supuso que sería más sencillo explicarlo todo cuando recuperase sus recuerdos.

—Suena un poco raro, pero supongo que no hay problema —respondió Lugnos, dedicándole una sonrisa serena—. Tenemos gente especializada en esa clase de cosas en nuestra base, así que no habrá ningún problema.

—¿Nos llevaréis a la base? —preguntó Cynder—. Mi tío me dijo que allí estaríamos seguros.

—Sí, Cynder —contestó Lugnos—. La Atalaya es el lugar más seguro de la región de Orsion. Me atrevería a decir que es uno de los sitios más impenetrables de toda Pelagia, de hecho, pero las otras bases de los Guardianes nos hacen competencia.

Marvin frunció el ceño al oír aquello.

—¿Una atalaya? —inquirió—. No suena como un lugar especialmente seguro.

—Oh, no es "una atalaya", Marvin —rió Lugnos—. Es _la_ Atalaya. Pronto descubriréis qué la hace tan especial.

Echando un vistazo al laberinto de rocas que se alzaba ante ellos, Lugnos hizo una mueca pensativa.

—No debería llevarnos mucho tiempo llegar a la base —dijo—. Va a ser raro volver nada más salir de ella, pero… supongo que no tengo otra opción.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando a los dos Pokémon que lo siguieran.

—Os llevaré a la Atalaya —dijo, acomodándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello—. Procurad no quedaros muy atrás, estos laberintos de roca pueden ser realmente traicioneros.

* * *

Marvin y Cynder no tardaron en comprobar que el Ampharos tenía razón. Tuvieron que trepar, saltar y agacharse en diversas ocasiones, de forma un tanto torpe, para evitar caerse o tropezar a causa de los desniveles del terreno, y las pequeñas piedras puntiagudas que se repartían por el suelo les hacían daño en las patas. Lugnos, que iba delante y se daba la vuelta de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que sus protegidos no se perdían, era mucho más ágil moviéndose por aquel camino, denotando que ya lo había atravesado en numerosas ocasiones. Poco a poco, se iban acercando a la base de una cadena montañosa.

—Oye Cynder —habló Marvin cuando supo que Lugnos no podía escucharlos—. ¿Quiénes son estos tipos exactamente?

—Oh, son los Guardianes de Pelagia —explicó Cynder—. Llevan protegiendo Pelagia desde hace muchísimos años, prácticamente desde que acabó la guerra que dejó al país dividido…

—¿Hubo una guerra? —inquirió Marvin, sorprendido— ¿Qué pasó?

—No conozco los detalles —contestó su amigo—. Solo sé que los Guardianes se fundaron para asegurarse de que Pelagia no volvía a entrar en guerra.

Marvin asintió antes de volver a quedarse en silencio, siguiendo a Lugnos con paso ligero.

La niebla que había traído el nuevo día todavía no se había asentado y haría difícil su travesía en situaciones normales, pero el Ampharos era capaz de disiparla usando la esfera roja en la que terminaba su cola, cuya luz parecía ser capaz de penetrar incluso las áreas más espesas de niebla.

Aquella niebla, no obstante, era relajante para Marvin. La humedad de la mañana le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante, y no sentía su cuerpo incómodo o pegajoso a causa de ella, ni notaba la cabeza abombada. Supuso que aquello era consecuencia de su nueva condición como Mudkip, pues siendo un Pokémon de agua estaba prácticamente en su medio.

" _Si tan solo pudiera usar mis poderes_ …" pensó, recordando su patético intento de lanzar agua contra aquel Pinsir.

A pesar de la incertidumbre que lo acosaba acerca de su transformación, Marvin no podía evitar sentirse más impotente que confundido, pues era incapaz de defenderse por sí solo si no podía acceder a sus habilidades elementales.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Cynder, que debía de haber notado la expresión tristona de su amigo.

—Sí, no pasa nada —contestó Marvin—. Solo sigo un poco preocupado por no poder usar mis poderes.

Cynder se rascó la barbilla con la pata derecha, pensativo.

—A lo mejor deberías preguntarle a Lugnos —dijo—. Ha dicho que ya conoce casos como el tuyo, así que a lo mejor te puede echar una mano.

Marvin arqueó las cejas, sorprendido de que no se le hubiera ocurrido aquella solución tan obvia.

—Tienes razón —respondió—. Ven, vamos a preguntarle.

Los dos Pokémon aceleraron un poco el paso para llegar a la altura de su protector.

—¿Ocurre algo, chicos? —preguntó el Ampharos al verlos acercarse.

—No es nada urgente. Es solo que tengo un… problema —explicó Marvin—. Es un poco embarazoso, pero si no lo digo ahora no sé si podré resolverlo.

—Pues adelante, dispara —contestó el Ampharos.

—No… no sé cómo explicarlo —dijo Marvin, buscando las palabras adecuadas en su cabeza—. Pero antes, cuando estábamos en aquel territorio misterioso, nos atacó un Pinsir. Intenté usar mis poderes elementales para vencerlo, pero solo conseguí escupirle. ¿Es posible que me haya olvidado de cómo usar mis poderes elementales?

Lugnos frunció el ceño, visiblemente confundido.

—Es la primera vez que oigo hablar de algo así, si te soy sincero —respondió—. Aunque es posible que, si has perdido la memoria, tu cuerpo haya olvidado lo que tiene que hacer para invocar tu energía elemental interior.

—¿Y se puede hacer algo para arreglar eso? —preguntó Marvin.

—Creo que sí —contestó Lugnos—. Aunque no soy un experto en estas cosas, la verdad. Creo que será mejor preguntarle a la Maestra Psíquica.

—¿Maestra Psíquica? —preguntó Marvin, confundido por la respuesta.

—La Maestra Psíquica —explicó Lugnos—, es una Pokémon extremadamente poderosa que trabaja en nuestro equipo. Le gusta mucho investigar sobre la mente de los Pokémon, así que estoy seguro de que tu caso le resultará interesante.

Marvin consideró aquella información. Estar en las manos de una Pokémon tan poderosa era un alivio, desde luego.

—¿Me ayudará a recuperar mis recuerdos? —preguntó.

—Claro —contestó Lugnos—. Ella es capaz de manipular los recuerdos de Pokémon que sufren de amnesia. Y es gratis, por supuesto. Los Guardianes ofrecemos servicios semejantes a todo aquel que lo necesite.

" _Pues eso suena bien"_ pensó Marvin mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Y tú, Cynder? —preguntó entonces Lugnos—. ¿Tienes algún lugar al que podamos llevarte cuando termine nuestra estancia con nosotros?

El Cyndaquil, que hasta aquel momento había caminado al lado de Marvin sin emitir sonido alguno, soltó una especie de quejido en voz baja.

—No estoy seguro… —dijo, apenado— Mi tío me ayudó a escapar de Villa Plata, pero no sé qué ha sido de él. Si ha sobrevivido, probablemente sepa algún sitio en el que podamos ir a vivir.

—Intentaremos rescatar a todas las personas a las que podamos —contestó Lugnos, dándole una palmada en la espalda con suavidad—. Al fin y al cabo, es nuestro deber proteger a los más débiles.

—Gracias —respondió Cynder—. Es mi único pariente con vida, y… no sabría a dónde ir sin él.

Marvin pudo notar la pesadumbre en aquellas últimas palabras.

—Es nuestro deber, Cynder —dijo el Ampharos, dedicándole una sonrisa que duró apenas unos segundos—. Aun así, me sigue preocupando no saber el motivo por el cual la Corporación atacaría Villa Plata. No tenemos ningún agente asentado ahí, que yo sepa, y las negociaciones con el alcalde habían acabado hace mucho tiempo…

Al poco tiempo llegaron ante la boca de una cueva en la ladera de la montaña. La entrada estaba rodeada por un arco de color dorado, con unas runas grabadas sobre su superficie. Marvin frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrar algún significado a aquellos misteriosos símbolos. A cada lado del arco había un guardia. A la derecha, un robusto Granbull vigilaba el horizonte con los brazos cruzados, y a la izquierda se alzaba un majestuoso Rapidash. Cuando pasaron, Lugnos les enseñó a los guardias la pequeña chapa que llevaba colgada en la bufanda, a lo que los guardias respondieron con una reverencia.

—Esta es la entrada a nuestra base —dijo el Ampharos mientras guiaba a sus protegidos a través del arco dorado y hacia el interior de lo que parecía un ancho túnel —. El camino es un poco largo, pero no supondrá un problema llegar hasta el final.

Marvin pasó la mirada por las paredes del túnel, adornadas a ambos lados con lo que parecían ser unas piedras luminosas, colocadas de forma regular a lo largo del camino. No sabía qué se esperaba cuando oyó hablar de los Guardianes de Pelagia, pero desde luego aquello era un poco decepcionante para su gusto.

—No me puedo creer que esté entrando en una base de los Guardianes… —comentó Cynder en voz baja.

Marvin no tuvo tiempo de expresar su falta de entusiasmo, sin embargo, pues una figura se acercó a ellos desde la dirección opuesta. Se trataba de una Mismagius de aspecto joven, su rostro ligeramente iluminado por el tenue brillo de sus ojos amarillos.

—Buenos días, Lugnos —saludó con una voz extrañamente etérea que le provocó a Marvin un escalofrío—. ¿No has vuelto un poco pronto de tu misión de hoy?

—Darla, que suerte que hayas aparecido —dijo Lugnos, ignorando el comentario de la Pokémon fantasma—. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—Ahora mismo me disponía a salir a un recado, querido…

—Darla —la interrumpió Lugnos, tajante—. Necesito que hagas algo por mí, lo digo en serio. Es urgente.

La sonrisa de la Mismagius menguó un poco, pero no desapareció del todo. Antes de responder, sin embargo, echó otra mirada fugaz a Marvin y Cynder con sus brillantes y grandes ojos.

—¿Y cuál es ese favor, querido? —inquirió finalmente.

—Tienes que volver a la base y dar la alarma: Villa Plata ha sido atacada, y creemos que la Corporación está detrás. Tú tienes ventaja moviéndote por la base, así que te agradecería si avisaras a todo el que encuentres en tu camino.

Darla arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por el comentario. No obstante, tan solo inclinó la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Acto seguido y sin decir una sola palabra más, se desvaneció a través de la pared del túnel. Cuando desapareció, Marvin se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

—Bueno, al menos ya no tendremos que hacer un desvío para avisar del ataque —comentó Lugnos—. Podemos llevaros directamente a ver a la Maestra Psíquica.

—¿Esa era… una amiga tuya? —preguntó Marvin, todavía algo perturbado por la aparición de la fantasma.

—Así es —contestó el Ampharos mientras retomaba la marcha—. Darla y yo somos compañeros de equipo desde hace años.

Marvin asintió lentamente. No sabía por qué la presencia de aquella Pokémon le había resultado tan incómoda, pero todavía se notaba algo incómodo.

—Debe ser la primera vez que te encuentras con un Pokémon fantasma —comentó entonces Lugnos, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Sí, suelen tener ese efecto en los demás… al menos hasta que te acostumbras.

Después de echar un vistazo hacia el fondo del túnel, el Ampharos añadió:

—Venga, que ya queda poco. En unos minutos estaremos oficialmente en el interior de la base.

—Creía que estábamos yendo hacia una torre —dijo Marvin—. Quiero decir, a este paso solo nos vamos a meter cada vez más profundo en la montaña.

—Te dije que no era una atalaya cualquiera, Marvin —contestó Lugnos—. La Atalaya está construida dentro de la montaña.

—Oh, vale —intervino Cynder—. A decir verdad, yo también me estaba haciendo preguntas sobre eso.

—Pasa con todo el mundo cuando escuchan el nombre la primera vez —dijo Lugnos esbozando una sonrisa.

Durante su camino hacia el interior de la base, el túnel se fue bifurcando y derivando en otros caminos hacia este y oeste, pero Lugnos permaneció avanzando hacia delante, ignorando estas bifurcaciones. Tras de unos minutos más de camino, llegaron hasta un nuevo arco dorado, situado al final del pasadizo, tras el que se veía una habitación iluminada.

Cuando cruzaron el arco, Marvin pudo ver que la sala en cuestión era una habitación circular gigantesca, cubierta por una enorme cúpula de piedra reforzada con enormes vigas de reluciente metal, que se juntaban en el centro de la misma y servían como base para una gran lámpara de araña. Las paredes estaban repletas de grandes corchos, todos ellos empapados de pequeñas notas de papel. El suelo, formado por pulidas losas de blanco mármol, estaba recubierto por una moqueta roja tremendamente agradable al tacto. Comparado con la humildad del túnel que acababan de abandonar, aquello sorprendió notablemente a Marvin.

Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención al Mudkip fue la figura que adornaba el centro de la habitación. Sobre un pedestal del mismo mármol que formaba el suelo reposaba una imponente estatua plateada, representando a un majestuoso Empoleon en una pose triunfante, sus brazos cruzados en una expresión de confianza y portento. Lo más destacado de la figura era una corona dorada de hermosos grabados ondulados situada sobre su cabeza, con varias gemas azules de aspecto valioso incrustadas en ella. Marvin se quedó embobado mirando aquella estatua, casi olvidándose por completo de sus compañeros.

—Bienvenidos a la Atalaya, chicos —dijo entonces Lugnos, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Mudkip—. Aquí es donde los Guardianes llevamos a cabo todas nuestras tareas.

—Es… bastante impresionante —masculló Cynder, dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo para poder contemplar la totalidad de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

—Lo es ¿verdad? —replicó Lugnos, poniendo los brazos en jarras en señal de orgullo mientras alzaba la cabeza para contemplar la decorada cúpula—. Y pensar que cuando los primeros Guardianes llegaron a este lugar, no era más que un refugio abandonado por la guerra.

Marvin, no obstante, seguía contemplando la estatua plateada del Empoleon, que destacaba considerablemente incluso teniendo en cuenta lo lujosa que semejaba la habitación.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó, señalando la estatua con la pata.

Lugnos bajó la cabeza y se quedó viendo la estatua unos instantes antes de volver a mirar a Marvin.

—Ese, Marvin —respondió, indicándoles a sus protegidos que se acercaran a la estatua—, fue nuestro fundador.

La estatua era todavía más detallada vista de cerca, y aquello fascinó inmensamente a Marvin. A tan poca distancia, pudo notar que incluso se habían grabado marcas de batalla en las metálicas aletas del Pokémon.

—Raegis Furiamar —dijo Lugnos—. Después de que la guerra dejara Pelagia sin protección, hace ya casi 200 años, él tomó la iniciativa de formar esta organización para defender a los débiles y ayudar a todos los Pokémon cuyas vidas habían sido arruinadas por las batallas.

—Mi tío me contó que después de la guerra el mundo era un sitio muy difícil en el que vivir —intervino Cynder—. Me dijo que los Guardianes ayudaban a todos los que lo necesitaban y que eran muy buenos con los demás.

—Raegis se sacrificó mucho para conseguir restablecer el orden en las regiones de Pelagia —explicó Lugnos—. Le debemos mucho.

Marvin, aunque no perdía detalle de la conversación, se había detenido a fijarse en una inscripción que había en el pedestal de la estatua. Estaba escrito en unas runas de formas extrañas que no podía comprender. Le frustraba ser incapaz de leerlo, pero supuso que sería un efecto secundario de su amnesia.

—¿Qué pone aquí? —preguntó—. No sé leer este lenguaje.

Cynder se colocó a su lado para leer bien el texto. Después de echarle una mirada rápida, lo leyó en voz alta.

—A ver… "El poder de hacer el bien se esconde en todos nosotros, pero solo aquellos dispuestos a sufrir son capaces de marcar la diferencia".

—Es una cita que se le atribuye a Raegis —explicó Lugnos—. Cuando murió, nuestra actual líder mandó construir una estatua en su honor, y eligieron esa frase para inscribir en el pedestal.

Los tres Pokémon se quedaron en silencio, sopesando el valor de aquellas palabras mientras contemplaban la imponente estatua. Al poco tiempo, sin embargo, Lugnos volvió a hablar.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos tirando. Al fin y al cabo, no os he traído para daros una clase de historia —dijo mientras se ponía en marcha.

Los dos Pokémon se dispusieron a seguirle entonces, rodeando la estatua y dirigiéndose hacia una de las puertas del otro lado de la habitación. Mientras caminaban, no obstante, Marvin notó algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces.

—La base… parece un poco… vacía ¿no? —inquirió, buscando algún Pokémon con la mirada.

—Eso es porque muchos de nuestros miembros han salido de misión, como todas las mañanas —explicó Lugnos entonces—. Salvo excepciones, el horario de los equipos de Guardianes es de mañana. Venga, venid conmigo. Os llevaré a ver a la Maestra Psíquica.

El trayecto a través de la fortaleza fue lo más llevadero del viaje. Aunque tuvieron que andar bastante a través de laberínticos pasillos repletos de desvíos, las alfombras eran comunes y permitían un descanso a los pies de los cansados Pokémon. Las paredes de los largos pasillos solían estar adornadas con cuadros de distintos tamaños y formas, todas ellas representando Pokémon de infinitas variedades y actos de todo tipo, desde batallas triunfantes hasta banquetes de tamaño gigantesco, pasando por representaciones de Pokémon legendarios en su medio natural. Marvin incluso alcanzó a percibir a Raegis en alguno de ellos.

Después de ascender a lo largo de una escalera de caracol, el grupo llegó finalmente a un pasillo un tanto diferente de las demás. Los pasillos estaban hechos de un mármol de color negro y la iluminación era mucho más tenue. No obstante, aquella área parecía estar especialmente cuidada, ya que todo parecía reluciente y pulido.

—En este piso es donde se hospedan los psíquicos de más alto rango —explicó Lugnos—. Normalmente están haciendo experimentos o meditando, así que os recomendaría no hacer demasiado ruido.

Los tres Pokémon comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo, dejando atrás diversas puertas, cada una con una placa con un nombre escrito en un lenguaje que Marvin no supo identificar. Por lo que él sabía, tan solo era capaz de leer el lenguaje humano, y ni siquiera estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta una de las últimas puertas del pasillo, situada a la izquierda, adornada con una runa de color azul grabada sobre su superficie. Antes de entrar, Lugnos se dirigió a Marvin y Cynder.

—Escuchadme un momento —dijo—. Elina, la Maestra Psíquica, acaba de llegar de una misión bastante larga en el sur, así que procurad no causarle problemas ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos Pokémon pequeños asintieron. Lugnos se puso firme, carraspeó, y se dispuso a llamar a la puerta.

Para sorpresa de Marvin, no obstante, la puerta se abrió por su cuenta antes de que el Ampharos llegase a tocarla con su mano.

—Podéis pasar —dijo una voz femenina desde el interior.

Lugnos les indicó a sus protegidos que entraran primero, cosa que hicieron sin pensárselo dos veces.

El interior de aquella habitación era lo más fascinante que Marvin había visto hasta entonces. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros de diferentes tamaños y con lomos de variados colores. Artefactos de formas pintorescas decoraban las estanterías, así como las mesas y el escritorio que yacía al fondo de la habitación. Gemas, esferas, discos de varios colores… esto, sumado a la iluminación azul de la habitación, le daba un aire místico a las dependencias de la Maestra Psíquica.

La propia Maestra, una esbelta y bella Espeon estaba sentada tras su escritorio, contemplando a los recién llegados con unos grandes y brillantes ojos púrpuras. Además de un pañuelo dorado que rodeaba su cuello, llevaba un collar de perlas moradas de una belleza extraordinaria, que parecían perfectamente pulidas. Lo que más sorprendió a Marvin de ella, sin embargo, era lo joven que era. Se había esperado a una especie de anciana sabia, pero aquella Pokémon no parecía mucho más vieja que Lugnos.

Lugnos hizo una ligera reverencia, instando a sus dos protegidos a hacer lo mismo. Elina no tardó en devolvérsela con una impecable elegancia.

—Darla me advirtió de vuestra llegada —dijo con un tono sereno.

—¿Han enviado un equipo de investigación a Villa Plata? —pregunto Lugnos, directo al grano.

Elina arqueó ligeramente las cejas.

Marvin notó que todas sus expresiones eran increíblemente sutiles y controladas, como si la Pokémon tuviera sus emociones a raya en todo momento.

—Estoy segura de que sí —informó—. Después de recibir el mensaje, Astrid apareció notablemente furiosa en el salón principal y empezó a gritar órdenes a todo el mundo hasta que no quedó ni un solo Pokémon sin movilizar.

—Era de esperar… —dijo Lugnos, casi para sí mismo.

—De todas formas —continuó Elina, levantándose del cojín sobre el que se sentaba para inspeccionar a los dos Pokémon que no conocía de forma más exhaustiva—, algo me dice que me has traído a uno de estos Pokémon para que lo inspeccione…

Su forma de andar también parecía calculada al milímetro, si bien era extremadamente elegante. La Espeon pasó la mirada por Cynder, para luego posarla sobre Marvin.

Cuando el Mudkip le devolvió la mirada, se quedó prácticamente hipnotizado por la belleza de sus pupilas, blancas y brillantes, mientras ella parecía inspeccionarlo con la vista. Había un brillo especial en ellas, algo que Marvin sintió que nunca podría encontrar en los ojos de ningún otro Pokémon.

—Eres tú ¿verdad? —preguntó Elina— Tú, Mudkip, eres el que necesita mis servicios.

Sin que Lugnos pudiera interrumpir la escena, Marvin asintió, todavía fijado en aquellos preciosos ojos a los que creía que nunca podría mentir.

—Bien —dijo la Espeon—. Dame los detalles, por favor. Necesito saber a qué me estoy enfrentando.

Marvin pestañeó al notar cómo sus visión se volvía ligeramente borrosa al no hidratar sus ojos.

—M-me llamo Marvin…

—No he preguntado por tu nombre —lo interrumpió ella—. He pedido detalles acerca de tu problema.

El joven Mudkip tragó saliva, sorprendido por el corte.

—Me desperté en medio de un bosque sin recordar nada —expuso—. Quiero decir, recuerdo cosas básicas y sé identificar objetos y Pokémon… pero no tengo ningún recuerdo de mi vida pasada. Ah, y tampoco sé cómo usar mi energía elemental.

La Pokémon psíquica asintió sin cambiar su expresión en lo más mínimo. Sin dejar de mirar al Mudkip, dio a Lugnos una orden.

—Dejadnos solos. Necesito concentrarme para hacer este trabajo, y patrones neuronales ajenos podrían confundir mi lectura.

Sin una sola palabra más, el Ampharos hizo una nueva reverencia y le indicó a Cynder que lo acompañara fuera. La puerta, de la misma manera que la vez anterior, se cerró tras ellos sin que nadie llegara a tocarla.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que se encontraba a solas con Marvin, Elina rompió contacto visual y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, inspeccionándolo al detalle.

—El tuyo parece un caso… inusual —dijo—. No es mi deseo alarmarte, pero es muy probable que alguien haya bloqueado esos recuerdos a propósito. Un golpe en la cabeza, por poner un ejemplo, es incapaz de provocar un borrado de memoria tan selectivo como el tuyo.

 _"¿_ Bloqueado _mis recuerdos?"_ pensó Marvin, al que no le gustaba el sonido de aquellas palabras.

—Sí, bloqueado —contestó la Espeon—. Si quieres preguntar algo, hazlo en voz alta, pues para mí es lo mismo que si lo haces en tu mente.

Marvin se puso rígido. Sabía que era una psíquica, pero no se esperaba que pudiera leer sus pensamientos con tanta facilidad. Creía que al menos sentiría _algo_ cuando eso ocurriera.

—¿Por qué alguien querría bloquear mis recuerdos? —preguntó.

—No tengo forma de saber eso —respondió Elina mientras lo inspeccionaba—. Tal vez mi lectura aclare qué es lo que te sucedió. No temas, pues, ya que esta es mi especialidad. He hecho esto a muchos Pokémon.

La Pokémon psíquica se detuvo finalmente en frente de Marvin, volviendo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Colocó una de sus patas delanteras sobre el hombro del Mudkip, que se había quedado impresionado una vez más por la belleza de los ojos de la Espeon.

—Si no te resistes, el proceso será totalmente indoloro —dijo ella mientras la gema de su frente comenzaba a brillar—. Será mejor que te quedes quieto y te relajes, para hacer todo esto más sencillo. No debería llevarnos demasiado tiempo…

Antes de que Marvin pudiera objetar, aquellos ojos lo habían atrapado una vez más, convirtiéndose en el foco de su concentración. Elina respiró hondo y dio comienzo al proceso.

Lo primero que Marvin sintió fue cómo su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas cada vez más y más rápido, la habitación difuminándose a medida que esto ocurría. La gema de Elina y sus brillantes ojos eran lo único que no parecía moverse del sitio, como si todas las cosas hubieran empezado a girar en torno a ellos. La sensación de mareo vino seguida de una más acelerada, semejante a la de la adrenalina, y Marvin sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de responderle. Su mente estaba a merced de Elina, y aquello lo hacía sentirse increíblemente vulnerable.

La sensación no duró, sin embargo, ya que la Espeon terminó cortando la comunicación, y todo volvió poco a poco a la realidad. La habitación volvió a materializarse ante Marvin, que había quedado considerablemente desorientado.

—Ugh… —fue lo único que fue capaz de decir, todavía anonadado. No se esperaba que aquella lectura mental fuera a ser tan… violenta.

—Esto es extraño —dijo Elina, que se encontraba mirando hacia la puerta con una expresión abstraída—. Muy extraño, Mudkip.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó éste, apoyándose en una pared para no caerse al suelo de pura desorientación— ¿Qué ocurre?

La Espeon hizo una pausa. Su rostro no revelaba qué era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero Marvin supuso que estaba buscando una forma suave de decirle que tenía un problema terrible y…

—No es _tan_ terrible —dijo ella, cortando su hilo de pensamiento y comenzando a dar una vuelta por la habitación—. Al menos, no si mis suposiciones son correctas. Y permíteme decirte que rara vez me equivoco.

Volvió a mirar a Marvin, esta vez con una expresión ligeramente inquisitiva.

—Como ya he expresado, no es posible que tu amnesia selectiva haya sido causada por un accidente —explicó—. Tampoco existe ningún recuerdo en tu mente más allá de lo ocurrido esta noche, salvo fragmentos confusos cuyo patrón no soy capaz de establecer, y que por lo tanto tu mente no puede reconocer de ninguna forma. En resumen, Marvin: tu mente está totalmente vacía de recuerdos.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó el Mudkip— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo recuperar mis recuerdos?

—Quiero decir que no hay _nada_ que recuperar —contestó ella en tono autoritario, como si le molestara que alzaran la voz en su presencia—. Teniendo esto en cuenta y sumándole el hecho de que se trata de algo demasiado selectivo para haber sido causado por un mero accidente… eso significa que una entidad externa ha extraído los recuerdos de tu mente. Si eso es cierto, dudo que haya dispuesto de tanta información al mismo tiempo. No, tus recuerdos… siguen almacenados en algún sitio, aunque me es imposible decir dónde.

Marvin no podía creer aquello. Intentó responder, pero de su boca solo salieron balbuceos sin sentido.

—Sé que este conocimiento puede resultar un tanto desagradable —dijo Elina—, pero debes saber que quien ha buscado en tu mente para extraer esos recuerdos ha sido un psíquico extremadamente profesional y cauto. No solo ha dejado intactas tus funciones motrices y tu aprendizaje social básico, sino que se ha tomado la molestia de borrar de tu cabeza cualquier rastro que una lectura mental intrusiva podría haber dejado atrás.

" _Eso no me ayuda…"_ pensó Marvin.

" _Lo sé"_ dijo la voz de Elina. En lugar de provenir de su boca, sin embargo, estaba proyectándose directamente en la mente de Marvin. _"Mi especulación es que quien ha hecho este trabajo tan… profesional ha sido un miembro de la Corporación de Inteligencia"_.

" _¿Cómo? ¿P-por qué?"_

" _Porque me resultaría extremadamente extraño que un psíquico tan talentoso trabaje por su cuenta. Los Pokémon psíquicos son un lujo actualmente, Marvin, y si no los reclutamos nosotros lo hace la Corporación. No, existe muy poca probabilidad de que fuera alguien que actúa por su cuenta…"_

Marvin frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera se había topado con aquellos tipos de la Corporación de Inteligencia y ya les tenía manía.

" _Si me lo permites, agregaré un detalle a mi diagnóstico"_ dijo Elina. _"Pues no es muy natural conocer a un humano transformado en Pokémon"_.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Marvin.

" _Lo… lo has visto"_

" _Lamento si te resulta una molestia"_ respondió la Espeon. _"No obstante, esto es un dato increíblemente interesante, pues hace incontables eras que nadie tenía constancia de la existencia de humanos en Pelagia"_.

" _¿Qué quieres decir?"_ preguntó Marvin.

Esta vez, sin embargo, Elina no contestó. Usó sus poderes psíquicos para abrir la puerta, permitiendo a Lugnos y Cynder volver a entrar en la habitación. Si bien Cynder parecía bastante preocupado, Lugnos estaba igual de tranquilo que siempre.

—He concluido mi investigación —explicó—. Depende de Marvin revelar los detalles o no, pero debes saber que se trata de un caso sin precedentes al que no puedo poner remedio en mi estado actual.

—Oh —dejó escapar Cynder, visiblemente decepcionado.

—Es… una lástima, Marvin —dijo Lugnos, mirando al Mudkip con cara de circunstancias.

—No obstante —intervino Elina—, debo decir que sería un desperdicio para mis investigaciones permitir a este Mudkip abandonar nuestra base sin más, pues el misterio de su mente me resulta extremadamente interesante.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación.

—Tal vez sea… un poco precipitado ¿no crees? —preguntó Lugnos, inclinando la cabeza para mirar a sus dos protegidos.

—¿El qué? —inquirió Marvin, molesto por no saber de qué estaban hablando los dos Guaridanes.

—Eso debemos preguntárselo a ellos —dijo Elina, ignorando la pregunta de Marvin.

Fue entonces cuando Lugnos les dirigió una mirada pensativa a los dos Pokémon que había rescatado aquella noche. Carraspeó.

—Chicos —dijo, inclinándose lentamente hacia ellos—. Elina está proponiendo que os unáis a los Guardianes.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados, devolviéndole la mirada a Lugnos y después mirándose entre ellos. Cuando Marvin se fijó en las ranuras de los ojos de Cynder, identificó una determinación que no estaba allí antes, un brillo en sus ojos que denotaba la ilusión que aquella propuesta le había provocado.

—¿U-unirnos a los Guardianes? —preguntó el Cyndaquil, que parecía demasiado emocionado como para articular una frase completa— ¿Nosotros?

—Sí —contestó Lugnos—. Al fin y al cabo, supongo que ninguno de los dos tenéis un lugar a donde ir de todas formas, así que su idea no es descabellada del todo, pero…

—Yo quiero —lo interrumpió Cynder, girándose para mirarlo—. Todavía no sé si mi tío consiguió escapar de Villa Plata, pero… —hizo una pausa— supongo que, si lo ha hecho, se pasará por aquí tarde o temprano. Creo que no tengo un lugar mejor en el que estar.

Marvin, por otro lado, no lo tenía tan claro. Lugnos continuó hablando con Cynder, pero el Mudkip ya no estaba escuchando sus palabras, pues se había parado a reconsiderar la idea seriamente.

" _Lugnos tiene razón. No tengo ningún sitio al que ir…"_ se dijo. _"Esto es todo muy precipitado, pero tal vez… si lo que Elina dice es cierto, quizá esta sea la única oportunidad que tenga de saber qué le ha pasado a mi memoria"_.

" _Es la mejor opción"_ resonó la voz de Elina en su mente. _"Soy consciente de que resulta algo abrupto pero créeme, esto nos beneficiará a todos. Os proporcionaremos un hogar, y a cambio tú te quedas por aquí y me ayudarás a resolver tu misterio"_.

Marvin le echó una mirada a la Espeon, que simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si no tuviera ni idea de por qué. Agitó su cola en el aire, disimulando.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir Marvin, todavía no del todo convencido de aquel plan—. No sé si debería. Ni siquiera sé qué se hace exactamente aquí.

—Nada que deba preocuparte —le respondió Elina—. Los equipos de rangos inferiores realizan misiones con riesgos mínimos para ayudar a todos aquellos cuyas vidas han sido dificultadas por la Corporación. Lo cierto es que rara vez entramos en conflicto real con la organización, ya que llevamos sobre esta tierra mucho más tiempo que ellos.

La voz de la Espeon era natural y relajada, casi como si no le estuviera pidiendo que se uniera a una organización de tal calibre. Marvin tragó saliva, sopesando la cuestión.

" _Si dice que puede investigarme…"_ pensó. _"Supongo que es un pequeño sacrificio que hacer, quedarme por aquí y tratar de ser útil mientras Elina busca una solución a mi problema…"_

Notando que todos lo estaban mirando fijamente, el Mudkip decidió dar una respuesta final.

—Lo haré. Me uniré a los Guardianes yo también —declaró, su voz algo temblorosa—. Al menos… al menos hasta que pueda recuperar mis recuerdos ¿vale?

Aquellas palabras le sonaron raras incluso a él, pero a cada momento que pasaba se hacía más obvio que no tenía otra opción. Notó la mirada de Cynder puesta en él, una mirada de ilusión que parecía casi milagrosa dadas las circunstancias.

—En caso de que eso ocurra —dijo Elina entonces— serás libre de irte si así lo deseas. Los Guardianes no poseemos el derecho de obligarte a permanecer con nosotros.

Marvin asintió. Aunque aquellas palabras no eran demasiado reconfortantes, era un alivio saber que no se estaba comprometiendo a nada a largo plazo.

—Entonces queda zanjado —intervino Lugnos, que parecía bastante aliviado—. Supongo que todavía estoy a tiempo de ir a la sala común a buscar un par de reclutas para que me ayuden a cumplir la misión que Paldus dejó pendiente… pero creo que a vosotros dos no os vendría mal una cabezada ¿qué me decís?

Marvin simplemente asintió. Sabía que Cynder llevaba despierto una cantidad de tiempo considerablemente más larga que él, y coincidía con Lugnos en el hecho de que necesitarían descansar.

—Lleva a los dos cadetes a algún dormitorio vacío para que puedan descansar —comandó Elina—. Asegúrate de que se registran como equipo de resistencia y enséñales las instalaciones.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Lugnos— ¿No deberíamos buscarles un equipo de entrenamiento antes de dejarles formar su propio equipo?

Elina negó con la cabeza.

—Los monitores ya tienen bastante coordinando tres equipos superpoblados. Creo que deberíamos darles un respiro ¿no?

El Ampharos se quedó callado con expresión pensativa. Elina arqueó las cejas, como si estuviera volviéndose impaciente.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices… —contestó finalmente Lugnos, no demasiado convencido—. Venga, chicos, debería haber habitaciones libres en alguno de los pisos inferiores. Ha sido un placer, Elina.

Los tres Pokémon hicieron una última reverencia antes de abandonar la habitación. Cynder, no obstante, se detuvo mientras estaba cruzando la puerta, con una expresión difícil de descifrar en el rostro.

—¿Cynder? —preguntó Marvin, que se había fijado en el comportamiento de su amigo.

El Cyndaquil lo miró durante unos instantes, como embobado, pero recuperó rápidamente la razón. Agitó ligeramente la cabeza y le sonrió a su amigo antes de volver a ponerse en marcha.

* * *

—...Marvin.

—¿Hm?

—Estás despierto ¿verdad?

—Sí… ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?

—Lo… lo cierto es que no.

La habitación que Lugnos les había asignado no era nada extremadamente lujoso, pero tampoco era incómoda. Las dos camas, situadas una al lado de la otra, eran relativamente cómodas y mullidas, pero ninguno de los dos Pokémon había conseguido pegar ojo desde que se habían deseado un buen descanso hacía más de una hora.

Marvin, que estaba mirando al techo, sintió cómo su amigo se revolvía entre las sábanas.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en mi tío —contó Cynder—. Ni en mis amigos de Villa Plata. Me gusta pensar que están bien, que han escapado… pero no sé. Es difícil cuando todavía no he tenido noticias de nadie.

—Aún es pronto —intentó consolarlo Marvin—. A lo mejor no han tenido tiempo de contactar contigo…

—Supongo… —respondió Cynder.

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras Marvin consideraba sus opciones. No tenía ni idea de qué debería decir en aquella situación.

—Es curioso —continuó hablando el Cyndaquil—. Antes, Villa Plata lo era todo para mí. Era mi mundo. Y ahora… ahora ya no está, y parece que el mundo sigue adelante sin ningún problema… es muy raro.

Su voz estaba comenzando sonar débil, temblorosa. Como si llevase toda la mañana evitando hablar de aquel tema y, por fin en intimidad, pudiese finalmente revelar lo que sentía.

—Estoy seguro de que no pasa nada —dijo Marvin—. Todavía hay tiempo para que…

—Yo hui, Marvin —lo interrumpió Cynder—. Los dejé atrás. Debí quedarme para proteger el pueblo, pero en aquel momento tan solo podía pensar en correr, en escapar de allí…

El pequeño Pokémon comenzó a sollozar.

—No podrías haber hecho nada —trató de tranquilizarlo Marvin, hablando con toda la suavidad con la que pudo—. Si esos tipos de la Corporación son tan duros como todo el mundo dice… quizá solo habrías conseguido que te hicieran daño a ti también.

—A lo mejor… —contestó Cynder— ¿Pero sabes qué? Al menos ahora sé una cosa…

—¿Sí?

—Sí. Cuando estábamos saliendo de la habitación, Elina contactó conmigo telepáticamente. Fue muy raro escuchar la voz de otra persona en mi cabeza… pero ella me dijo que era cierto que eras un humano. Me dijo que no debía dudar de ti, y que te guiase mientras no pudieses recuperar tus recuerdos…

Marvin arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Así que… —continuó el Cyndaquil— eso es lo que voy a hacer, Marvin. Aunque haya fracasado protegiendo el lugar donde vivía, a mi tío y a mis amigos… aunque haya sido un cobarde y haya escapado…

Hizo una pausa, sollozando de nuevo.

—Voy a protegerte. No fallaré en eso.

Un calor poco habitual comenzó a llenar el pecho de Marvin, que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el comentario. Después de todo aquel caos, aquello era precisamente lo que necesitaba oír.

—Haremos una cosa —dijo entonces con tono conciliador—. Si tú me guías en este mundo desconocido… yo prometo ayudarte a descubrir por qué esos tipos atacaron Villa Plata. Si hace falta, también haré lo que pueda para intentar encontrar a tu tío.

Cynder no dijo nada durante unos instantes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con tono incrédulo.

—Claro. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Poco a poco, Cynder dejó de sollozar.

—Entonces es un trato —dijo—. Nos ayudaremos mutuamente ¿de acuerdo?

La sonrisa de Marvin se hizo más ancha.

—De acuerdo. Supongo que, como dijiste en aquel territorio misterioso… estamos juntos en esto.


	3. Capítulo 3: La Atalaya

**.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3:**

 _ **LA ATALAYA**_

* * *

Lugnos había dicho la verdad aquella mañana: la Atalaya se volvía muy activa cuando sus miembros salían o volvían de una misión.

Después de dejarles dormir durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, Lugnos había despertado a Marvin y Cynder alrededor de las seis de la tarde, una hora punta en la que los Pokémon de muchos de los equipos de Guardianes comenzaban a volver de sus misiones diarias.

—Será mejor que cojamos un ascensor —dijo Lugnos—. No creo que las oficinas de registro estén muy llenas a estas horas…

El Ampharos guio a Cynder y Marvin por el pasillo hasta una puerta de tamaño considerable, ante la cual se detuvieron. No tardó mucho en abrirse, revelando en su interior a un único Pokémon: un Slowbro sentado en el centro del suelo de piedra.

" _¿Esto es un ascensor?"_ se preguntó Marvin. No veía ninguna cadena, ningún sistema que en teoría permitiese a la habitación moverse arriba y abajo.

—Voy a intentar hacer la ruta lo más llevadera posible, así que primero os llevaré a hacer lo más aburrido de todo, que es el registro del equipo —explicó Lugnos mientras entraban en la cámara rectangular. En voz muy baja, añadió—. No hagáis mucho ruido ahora. Los encargados del sistema de ascensores requieren mucha concentración para que todo funcione perfectamente.

Los tres se acomodaron en la parte de atrás del ascensor, y Marvin no pudo evitar reparar en el curioso Pokémon con el que lo compartían. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y parecía encontrarse en un estado de concentración muy alto, pues incluso su respiración semejaba perfectamente sincronizada.

El cubículo comenzó a moverse poco después de entrar ellos, dejando entrar a un par de Pokémon antes de comenzar a subir. El primero era un Luxray que se sentó en una esquina del área, y el segundo un Feraligatr, que se acercó a Lugnos y le dio un suave codazo en el costado, dedicándole una sonrisa tontorrona. Lugnos le devolvió el codazo, evitando saludarle en voz alta para no perturbar al encargado.

Con cada parada que hicieron fueron entrando más Pokémon, que empezaron a llenar todo el habitáculo. Cuando los más grandes hubieron ocupado la mayor parte del ascensor, los Pokémon pequeños y flexibles se vieron obligados a colocarse por donde pudiesen, buscando refugio entre los cuerpos de los demás. Al levantar la cabeza, Marvin pudo ver que un Spinarak, dos Paras y un Galvantula se habían adherido al techo con sus patas, contemplando al resto de los pasajeros con expresiones divertidas. Un Bronzor levitaba cerca de la cabeza de Lugnos, y varios Pokémon pájaro se habían posado sobre las cabezas de otros miembros más grandes.

La habitación se llenó hasta un punto en el que Marvin pensó que el suelo iba a ceder bajo sus pies, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Es más, incluso los Pokémon más corpulentos y pesados parecían totalmente tranquilos y seguros de la estabilidad del cubículo.

Lo más impresionante de todo, sin embargo, fue el silencio que reinaba allí dentro.

" _Es bastante increíble"_ pensó Marvin, pasando la mirada por todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de ascensor. _"Todos estos Pokémon… son capaces de guardar perfecto silencio solo para que su compañero no se desconcentre."_

Después de un corto y tranquilo ascenso, los tres Pokémon llegaron a su piso. Con cuidado para no chocarse con nadie, los tres Pokémon abandonaron el ascensor y accedieron a aquel piso.

—Eso que acabáis de presenciar —dijo Lugnos— es una muestra del trabajo en equipo que se requiere para formar parte de los Guardianes, chicos.

—Ya veo —comentó Cynder—. Nunca había visto a tantos Pokémon ponerse de acuerdo con algo sin decir una sola palabra.

—Eso es porque conocen las normas, Cynder —aclaró el Ampharos—. Ya os tendréis que leer el panfleto más tarde. Ahora mismo os tengo que llevar a registrar vuestro equipo.

Marvin se dio cuenta de que se encontraban una vez más en la habitación cupular en la que habían visto la estatua de Raegis, solo que esta vez estaba mucho más llena de Pokémon que charlaban entre ellos, recogían papeles de los diversos tablones o se detenían a revisar sus bolsas de viaje.

—Ya conocéis el hall principal —dijo Lugnos. Luego, se acercó a los corchos y los señaló con la mano—. Aquí es donde tenéis los tablones de anuncios, donde están escritas las misiones que podéis elegir.

Las notas, que se contaban en cientos y cientos alrededor de los tablones, mostraban caligrafías de diversos tipos y formas.

—¿Podemos _elegir_ nuestras misiones? —preguntó Marvin, ojeando las notas con curiosidad sin poder leer lo que ponía en ninguna de ellas— Creía que nos las asignarían.

—Es la forma que tenemos de repartir el trabajo —respondió Lugnos—. Los miembros de rangos más altos nos encargamos de misiones más peliagudas que normalmente no podemos elegir, pero vosotros estaréis haciendo trabajos más mundanos y sencillos. Forma parte de vuestra responsabilidad como miembros, sin embargo, saber qué trabajos podéis completar y cuáles no. Consejo de principiantes: nunca subestiméis una misión. Arceus sabe que yo lo he hecho alguna vez…

Marvin se paró a mirar los tablones con detenimiento, una vez más sin entender una sola palabra de lo que ponía en aquellas notas.

—¿Qué clase de trabajos vamos a hacer? —preguntó entonces, ansioso de saber más.

—De momento solo podéis elegir misiones permitidas a equipos de rango D, que es el rango más bajo de todos —contestó Lugnos—. Ya sabéis, misiones de rescate estándar, búsqueda de objetos, recados urgentes o misiones de reconocimiento rutinarias…

—Espera… ¿recados? —intervino Cynder, contrariado—. ¿En serio? ¿Nos vamos a dedicar a ir haciendo las tareas de la gente de la gente?

—Los Guardianes no somos solo un grupo de guerreros contra la Corporación, Cynder —explicó Lugnos, su tono agravándose un poco—. Los territorios misteriosos son lugares peligrosos, y muchos Pokémon necesitan ayuda cuando se meten en líos en su interior. Nosotros, como guardianes del orden que somos, tenemos que asegurarnos de que no se cobran más víctimas.

Cynder asintió, bajando la cabeza. Todavía semejaba bastante desilusionado.

—Ya… —dijo— Supongo que me esperaba algo más como misiones secretas o algo así, no sé.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para misiones secretas —rió Lugnos—. Mañana por la mañana volveremos aquí para venir a por vuestra primera misión, y procuraré ayudaros a elegir una fácil.

" _Eso está bien"_ pensó Marvin. _"No queremos acabar metidos en problemas por no saber elegir la misión adecuada…"_

—Hablando de eso… —dijo entonces el Ampharos—, tenemos que pasar por oficinas para registrar vuestro equipo de forma oficial.

El Pokémon eléctrico se dispuso a guiarlos por entre las aglomeraciones de Pokémon que llenaban aquella área. Mientras caminaban entre criaturas que iban desde enormes dragones a diminutos insectos, pasando por todo tipo de lagartos, mamíferos y pájaros, Cynder se acercó a Marvin.

—Está bien eso de hacer misiones para otros Pokémon —dijo—. Quiero decir, no era lo que me esperaba... pero me gusta que hagamos ese tipo de cosas para otros que pueden necesitarlo.

No parecía ya tan decepcionado, y su tono animoso indicaba que estaba tratando de acomodarse a la nueva situación.

—Claro que sí —contestó Marvin, sonriéndole—. A mí también me parece una buena idea, la verdad. Además, creo que los Guardianes saben lo que hacen. No se organizarían así si no estuvieran totalmente seguros de que es la forma correcta de hacerlo.

Lo cierto era que Marvin no tenía las más remota idea de si era cierto lo que acababa de decir acerca de la organización, pero supuso que era lo que su amigo necesitaba escuchar en aquel momento. No era buena idea desanimarlo en su primer día en aquella curiosa organización.

" _Ayudar a la gente"_ pensó él, sopesando el asunto por su cuenta. _"Prefiero hacer eso que luchar contra desconocidos en un mundo que todavía no conozco del todo bien. Supongo que es más fácil, además"_.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían atravesado el hall y se encontraban en la habitación adyacente. Al contrario que la enorme cúpula, sin embargo, esta parecía llena de Pokémon sentados en sus escritorios, escribiendo y firmando notas, mientras otros corrían de aquí para allá llevando pilas de papeles entre las distintas secciones, separadas por marcos sobre los cuales yacían placas con diferentes etiquetas.

Por no variar, aquel lenguaje era totalmente desconocido para Marvin.

—Estas son las oficinas —explicó Lugnos, extendiendo un brazo—. Creedme, esta es la zona menos divertida de toda la base, porque aquí es donde se hace todo el papeleo.

—Dímelo a mí, farolillo —dijo de pronto una voz familiar.

La voz provenía de un corpulento Swampert que cargaba una ingente cantidad de notas entre sus brazos, que casi tocaban el suelo de lo agachado que iba. Dejó los papeles en el suelo y apoyó una mano sobre ellos para asegurarse de que no volaban.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Lugnos, visiblemente sorprendido—. No te he visto tocar un papel en tu vida.

—Astrid me tiene colgando carteles —explicó Paldus después de soltar un largo gruñido—. Tenemos que encontrar gente para formar un equipo de investigación… ya sabes, para lo de Villa Plata.

Marvin no pasó por alto el sutil movimiento del cuerpo de Cynder al escuchar aquello.

—Debería estar ahí fuera —dijo Paldus entonces, bajando la voz y señalando hacia arriba con su mano libre—. No entiendo por qué me ha metido aquí en vez de encasquetarle el trabajo a algún pájaro repartidor o algo así.

—Porque eres demasiado apasionado, amigo mío —respondió Lugnos, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Si te hubiera dejado salir, probablemente estarías liándote a gritos con todo el mundo hasta conseguir respuestas antes incluso de haber formado el equipo.

El gruñido que soltó Paldus entonces fue considerablemente más alto que el anterior.

—Puede ser… —dijo. Después, pasó la vista por Cynder y Marvin con su ojo bueno y los señaló con el dedo—. Eh ¿vosotros dos no sois los dos chavales de ayer?

—Sí, somos nosotros —contestó Marvin con educación. Su instinto le decía que no quería ver enfadado a aquel Swampert—. Hemos venido para registrarnos como equipo de Guardianes.

Paldus pareció visiblemente impresionado ante el comentario.

—Je —rió, una sonrisa triste apareciendo en sus labios—. Eso está bien. Siempre hay sitio en la Atalaya para un par de jóvenes con espíritu aventurero —Hizo una pausa para mirar a cada uno con detenimiento—. Creo que debería pediros disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer. No me comporté de forma adecuada.

Cynder pareció sonreír entonces. Marvin también lo hizo, pues el Pokémon de agua no parecía tan intimidante cuando era educado. La timidez que lo invadió en aquel momento fue extraña, pero supuso que aquello era lo que ocurría cuando un superior se disculpaba de forma tan humilde y sincera como aquella.

—No pasa nada —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir ante la repentina sinceridad del Swampert.

—Ya —añadió Cynder—. Si no nos hubierais encontrado, tal vez nunca habríamos llegado vivos a la Atalaya.

Paldus asintió, su sonrisa adquiriendo un tono de orgullo que le pegaba mucho a su rostro.

—Aun así, es mi deber disculparme —dijo—. No os preocupéis, chicos. Descubriremos el motivo del ataque a Villa Plata, no os preocupéis. Ayer localicé a un par de testigos, y quizá mañana podamos seguir buscando con un equipo de rescate…

Luego, recogió los carteles del suelo y se dirigió a Lugnos.

—Tú y yo nos vemos mañana por la mañana en la sala común del equipo. Astrid no va a andar por aquí en una temporada, así que me ha pedido que todos los que vayamos a estar en la investigación nos encontremos allí a medianoche.

—Es agradable que te hayas tomado la molestia de asumir que voy a estar en el equipo de investigación —contestó el Ampharos, arqueando una ceja.

Paldus soltó una carcajada mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

—Me _adoras_ , farolillo —dijo, disponiéndose a marcharse—. Además ¿qué haría yo sin ti para cubrirme las espaldas?

—Un momento —intervino entonces Cynder—. ¿Estáis buscando gente para investigar el ataque a Villa Plata?

—Claro —contestó el Swampert—. Para eso son los carteles, vamos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Cynder hizo una pausa antes de responder.

—Era por si… nosotros dos podíamos unirnos a la investigación —dijo, bajando mucho la voz—. Mi tío estaba allí cuando atacaron y quería… quería saber si estaba bien.

Posando los papeles de nuevo en el suelo, Paldus se inclinó hacia el pequeño Pokémon.

—Lo siento, Cynder —respondió—, pero esta misión es solo para miembros de alto rango. No lo vayas diciendo por ahí, pero los testigos han confirmado que esto ha sido cosa de la Corporación y no podemos permitirnos poner en riesgo a los cadetes. Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar.

Cynder, por otro lado, parecía un poco más alegre tras oír las noticias.

—Parece majo —dijo—. Más majo que por la mañana, al menos.

Los tres se pusieron al final de una cola de Pokémon que se situaba en frente de unos escritorios.

— _Es_ majo —aclaró Lugnos, indicándole a sus pupilos el camino a seguir—. Habrá muchas cosas malas en este mundo en el que vivimos, pero al menos no nos podemos quejar de nuestros jefes.

Marvin ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido al escuchar aquello.

—¿Jefe? —inquirió— ¿La jefa no era una Pokémon llamada Astrid?

—Oficialmente sí —contestó el Ampharos—. Pero en realidad a Astrid le gusta tener a alguien de confianza a su lado, y Paldus la complementa de muchas maneras. Se reparten las tareas de organización, y creo que esa es una de las cosas que hace que esta base funcione tan bien.

—Hey —dijo Cynder—, eso suena bastante bien, la verdad. Parece una buena idea.

—Hablando de eso —contestó Lugnos—. ¿Habéis pensado ya quién de los dos va a ser el líder del equipo?

Marvin y Cynder se miraron. No se les había pasado por la cabeza que el equipo fuera a necesitar un líder, pero ahora que Lugnos lo había sacado a colación, el asunto tenía mucho sentido. Cynder fue el primero en hablar.

—Yo no tengo madera de líder —dijo, acariciándose la nuca—. Creo que es mejor dejarte eso a ti, Marvin.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió el Mudkip, sorprendido por la decisión de su amigo— Recuerda que no tengo memoria. Tú sabes muchas más cosas que yo.

—Sí, pero… no sé, nunca me siento cómodo cuando tengo que tomar una decisión importante. Me pongo nervioso y acabo diciendo lo que no tengo que decir… así que supongo que es buena idea que tú hagas ese trabajo.

El Mudkip frunció el ceño. No tenía muy claro si quería tener aquella responsabilidad tan pronto.

—Hicimos un trato ¿recuerdas? —dijo Cynder— Prometí ayudarte y enseñarte todo lo que necesites. Así que, si eres el líder del equipo, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada en absoluto.

Marvin miró a su amigo a los ojos, aquellas ranuras sinceras y e inocentes.

—Está bien, lo haré —dijo finalmente—. Pero si el equipo queda mal por mi ignorancia, te echaré las culpas a ti.

Lugnos y Cynder rieron entre dientes.

—Por cierto —dijo entonces el Ampharos—. ¿Habéis pensado cómo se va a llamar vuestro equipo?

Cynder pestañeó, confuso.

—¿Teníamos que pensar un nombre?

—Claro —contestó Lugnos—. ¿Cómo se va a diferenciar vuestro equipo de los demás si no le ponéis un nombre?

—Lo cierto es que no habíamos pensado en eso —dijo Marvin—. Supongo que con todo este embrollo no hemos tenido tiempo para pararnos a reflexionar…

—Pues será mejor que lo penséis rápido —los apremió Lugnos—. Ni el encargado del registro ni los Pokémon que están en la cola van a tener la decencia de esperar a que terminéis de decidiros.

—Pensaré algo rápido —prometió Cynder con expresión pensativa.

Durante su conversación, la cola había ido avanzando poco a poco, y antes de que se dieran cuenta estaban encabezándola. En el escritorio al que habían llegado había un Passimian de aspecto cansado, rellenando papeles con un carboncillo. La mesa era larga y cubría un espacio cuadrado dentro del cual se sentaban otros dos Pokémon y tras el que había una puerta de madera.

" _Un nombre…"_ pensó Marvin, estrujándose la cabeza para tratar de encontrar una buena forma de llamar a su futuro equipo. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría nada que valiese la pena y que no pareciera inventado por un niño pequeño.

—¿Qué va a ser? —preguntó el lémur con tono monótono, ni siquiera dignándose a levantar la vista del papel.

—Registro de un equipo nuevo —contestó el Ampharos. Miró de reojo a sus pupilos, como diciéndoles que se dieran prisa a la hora de elegir un nombre—. Solo ellos, yo no.

Sin mediar palabra, el Pokémon simio abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó de él un formulario en blanco, que después colocó sobre la mesa.

—¿Nombre del Equipo? —inquirió.

Marvin se giró hacia Cynder, esperando que se le hubiera ocurrido algo.

—Eh… —balbuceó el Cyndaquil— Equipo… ¡Equipo Juramento!

El mono hizo una mueca con la boca mientras anotaba el nombre en el formulario.

—No es un mal nombre —dijo Marvin en voz baja.

—Gracias —contestó el Cyndaquil, encogiéndose ante el cumplido—. Pensé que, como nos hemos hecho una promesa mutua, tal vez el equipo pueda ser una especie de representación de esa promesa ¿no?

—¿Quién de los dos será el líder? —preguntó entonces el Passimian.

—Yo —respondió Marvin sin rechistar—. Yo seré el líder.

El Passimian levantó la vista por un momento, mirándolo a la cara. Arqueó una ceja. El Mudkip se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir.

—Marvin —dijo—. Me llamo Marvin.

El encargado escribió el nombre en el documento. Después, se levantó y desapareció tras la puerta de madera, dando cortos brincos con sus largas patas. A los pocos segundos, volvió con una llave de metal en su mano.

—La habitación de su equipo es la 19-B, sector 24 —dijo, entregándole la llave a Cynder al ser el único de los dos que tenía manos—. Durante las próximas horas, su equipo será agregado al registro general.

Después, el Passimian abrió un libro y lo ojeó durante unos instantes, buscando una página en concreto. Finalmente, copió un número en un papel y se lo entregó a Cynder.

—Este es el número de su cuenta en la consigna —explicó—. Hablen con uno de los encargados del almacén para recibir su equipo básico. Si tienen alguna duda acerca del funcionamiento de esta organización, por favor diríjanse a la oficina del fondo. Buenas tardes.

Sin darles tiempo a responder o hacer alguna pregunta, el Passimian se dirigió al siguiente Pokémon de la cola.

—Hemos terminado aquí —dijo Lugnos—. Mañana tendréis que volver a las oficinas para registrar vuestra primera misión, pero de momento lo ideal será que os llevue a visitar el resto de la base.

Lugnos los llevó entonces a través de un pasillo que conectaba con el hall hacia la zona norte, hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación con varias barras de pedido y una cantidad ingente de mesas de madera, situadas ordenadamente en tres largas columnas y acompañadas de bancadas.

—Esta es la zona norte de este piso de la base —dijo Lugnos—. El comedor, el sitio donde se dan todos los anuncios importantes. Tendréis comida, desayuno y cena gratuitos a las horas indicadas en ese tablero de allí.

" _Tendré que pedirle a Cynder que me lo lea luego"_ pensó Marvin, que ya se había dado por vencido en intentar comprender aquella extraña tipografía.

—Por aquí no hay mucho que ver —explicó el Ampharos—. Aquí podréis venir a pasar el tiempo cuando no tengáis nada que hacer… pero creedme, en la Atalaya _siempre_ hay algo que hacer.

A continuación, el Ampharos los guio escaleras arriba, hacia un piso con una estructura bastante diferente a la de los demás. Para empezar, la mayor parte de las superficies estaban recubiertas de una losa gris de aspecto estéril y uniforme, y el techo era considerablemente más bajo.

—Y esta es la segunda planta —indicó Lugnos—. Aquí haremos una parada en el almacén y luego os llevaré al dojo de entrenamiento. Conozco a alguien que podrá ayudarte con tus problemas para usar movimientos, Marvin.

Cierto, pensó Marvin. Con todo aquel paseo se había olvidado de su fallido intento de usar energía elemental contra aquel Pinsir.

—Antes de entrar al almacén —continuó Lugnos, sacando la nota de misión de su bolsa— debéis siempre echar un vistazo al territorio misterioso que vais a explorar al día siguiente. Siempre conviene llenar la bolsa de objetos útiles para ese territorio concreto en lugar de ir siempre con el mismo equipamiento, pues los territorios son todos muy diferentes.

Cynder volvió a leer la nota, buscando el nombre del lugar al que debían ir.

—Bueno… —dijo—. Lo cierto es que no tengo muchos objetos distintos en mi bolsa. Creo que tengo unas pocas bayas, alguna semilla y un par de esferas mágicas, pero no hay mucho donde elegir…

—No es problema —contestó Lugnos, quitándole importancia—. En vuestro equipamiento básico os daremos todo lo que necesitáis para empezar a explorar los territorios más cercanos a la base. Venid, os llevaré a buscar vuestro equipo.

El Ampharos los llevó a través de los amplios pasillos de aquella zona hasta que llegaron a un área más abierta, larga y rectangular. En el fondo de la habitación había unas losas que sobresalían del suelo, elevándose a diversas alturas. Sobre cada una de esas losas había una pequeña esfera de vidrio incrustada en un pequeño pedestal dorado que impedía que rodase y cayese al suelo.

" _¿Esto es un almacén?"_ pensó Marvin. Desde luego, no se parecía en absoluto a la idea que él tenía de un almacén.

Lugnos llevó a sus pupilos hasta el fondo de la habitación y se quedó de pie delante de una de aquellas esferas.

—Prestad atención —dijo Lugnos entonces, deteniéndose para mirar a Marvin y Cynder—. Esto es una ligasfera, y es un objeto que solo funciona si existe una segunda ligasfera coordinada con ella.

El Ampharos procedió a tocar la esfera con su mano, a lo que el objeto respondió iluminándose con una intensa luz azul.

—Cuando un Pokémon toca una ligasfera, se enciende —explicó Lugnos—, y la esfera a la que está vinculada también lo hace. Normalmente usamos estos objetos para enviarnos mensajes los unos a los otros desde largas distancias sin que nadie sospeche.

—Y ¿para qué tenéis una aquí? —preguntó Cynder, mirando el objeto con curiosidad.

—Para llamar a los encargados del almacén, por supuesto —contestó el Ampharos.

Antes de que Marvin pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, comenzó a escuchar un sonido extraño, como de electricidad. Al instante, un Pokémon atravesó la pared a toda velocidad y levitó en frente de Lugnos y los miembros del Equipo Juramento. Era un pequeño Rotom, cuyos apéndices eléctricos se movían espasmódicamente a su alrededor.

—Buenas tardes, Lugnos —dijo en tono alegre y una sonrisa en su boca—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por el Equipo Tormenta hoy?

—No he venido en nombre de mi equipo, Ultron —contestó Lugnos—. Hoy necesito que saques un equipamiento básico para estos dos chavales de aquí.

El Rotom revoloteó alrededor de los dos jóvenes durante unos instantes, como si estuviera buscando algo.

—Aquel Passimian dijo que teníamos que enseñarle el papel a un encargado de la consigna —recordó Marvin—. Creo que tienes que dárselo, Cynder.

Cynder asintió efusivamente y, acto seguido, rebuscó en su bolsa hasta sacar el papel. Ultron lo ojeó un instante y luego se alejó, desapareciendo de nuevo tras la pared. Unos instantes después, apareció arrastrando una bolsa de cuero, que dejó caer sobre la pequeña mesa de piedra.

—Vamos a ver —dijo Lugnos, rebuscando entre los objetos—. Aquí tenéis una piedraluz, unas pocas bayas…

Comenzó a sacar objetos y depositarlos sobre la mesa para que sus protegidos pudieran verlas. Marvin vio cómo sacaba unas manzanas y dos semillas, así como unos cuantos frascos de varios colores y tamaños.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó el Mudkip, examinando los frascos con detenimiento.

—Son extractos de baya —explicó el Ampharos—. Las bayas suelen tener efectos curativos, pero para que sean más efectivas es recomendable exprimirlas y concentrarlas en una bebida como esta.

—Eh, esto es mejor que llevar las bayas sueltas en la bolsa —dijo Cynder, admirando los líquidos—. Además supongo que ocupan menos espacio.

—Y se conservan mejor —añadió Ultron, que había estado pendiente de la conversación.

—Aquí está lo que estaba buscando —dijo Lugnos finalmente. Dejó caer sobre la mesa una especie de chapas de metal, todas ellas con una gema rosa en el medio.

Cynder cogió una de ellas entre sus manos y la examinó de cerca, lo que Marvin decidió aprovechar para echarle un vistazo él también. Tenía forma redonda, y un par de alas salían de sus laterales. Una línea horizontal cruzaba el círculo, interrumpida justo en el centro por un círculo más pequeño en el que estaba incrustada la gema.

Marvin tuvo entonces una curiosa sensación, como si ya hubiera visto aquel símbolo en alguna parte. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero era totalmente incapaz de recordar exactamente por qué.

—Esto son… ¡chapas de exploración! —exclamó Cynder— ¡Creía que ya no quedaban de estas!

—Claro que quedan —contestó Lugnos—. Pero la Corporación intentó hacerse con el monopolio, así que tuvimos que quitarles unos cuantos cargamentos de las manos.

Marvin no estaba seguro de que Cynder hubiese escuchado las palabras del Ampharos, pues su concentración parecía puesta completamente en aquellas extrañas chapas.

—¿Qué tienen de especial? —preguntó el Mudkip, que no acababa de comprender aquella situación.

—¡Tienen _todo_ de especial! —exclamó Cynder—. Con esto puedes entrar en un territorio misterioso sin miedo de quedarte atrapado, Marvin. Usando la energía de estas chapas, puedes escapar del hechizo que envuelve al territorio y volver a la entrada como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—Muy bien, Cynder —lo halagó Lugnos—. Veo que eres consciente de lo valiosas que son, así que te pediré que las administres bien. De momento solo tenéis seis, que es el número máximo de miembros que se permiten a un equipo de rango F como el vuestro.

Ultron, con expresión divertida, revoloteó hacia los dos cadetes.

—Supongo que querréis que os abra una sección en el almacén —dijo, recogiendo el papel con sus brazos eléctricos—. Siempre que necesitéis recoger algo de vuestra zona, aseguraos de traer una lista con los objetos que queráis que saque.

—Ahora será mejor, Cynder, que elijas qué vais a llevar mañana —intervino Lugnos—. Dejaré que te encargues de llenar tú la bolsa con lo que consideres necesario.

Cynder comenzó entonces a revisar los objetos que Lugnos había sacado de la bolsa de cuero.

—Supongo que necesitaremos un poco de zumo de aranja —dijo, guardando un par de viales de líquido azul en su bolsa—. Siempre está bien llevar alguna semilla susto por si acaso…

Marvin vio cómo su amigo iba cogiendo los objetos uno a uno, los revisaba, y luego los depositaba en la bolsa de cuero o en su pequeña bolsa de viaje mientras Lugnos lo monitorizaba con atención.

Finalmente, el Cyndaquil terminó de llenar su bolsa y se la puso al hombro, orgulloso.

—Creo que así está bien —dijo, girándose hacia Lugnos—. ¿No crees?

—Sí, la verdad es que lo has hecho muy bien —contestó el Ampharos—. Aunque estaría bien que revisases el interior cuando sepas a qué clase de territorio vais a ir. ¿Tienes experiencia con los territorios misteriosos?

—No mucha, la verdad —confesó el Cyndaquil, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero mi tío solía hablarme mucho de sus aventuras de cuando era más joven, y eso me ha ayudado siempre a recordar qué clase de cosas tengo que tener en cuenta.

A la señal de Lugnos, Ultron recogió la bolsa de cuero y la volvió a introducir a través de la pared.

—Como podéis ver, el almacén está bien escondido —dijo Lugnos—. Los objetos se almacenan varios pisos más abajo por motivos de seguridad, y tenemos a todo un equipo de Rotom organizando todo el sistema.

—Esta base está muy bien organizada, la verdad —comentó Cynder.

—Por supuesto que lo está —respondió el Ampharos con una sonrisa—. El mundo necesita que estemos organizados, porque si no no podríamos hacer todo lo que se espera de nosotros.

—Hm —dijo Cynder, pensativo—. Supongo que tienes razón.

—No sigamos rezagándonos —les dijo entonces Lugnos—. Quiero que le echéis un vistazo al dojo de entrenamiento.

El dojo era un área muy amplia, de techo alto y suelo recubierto de acero, presumiblemente para resistir con facilidad los golpes recibidos durante el entrenamiento. Varios Pokémon se encontraban en ella en aquel momento, probando sus habilidades, y los utensilios y objetos para hacer gimnasia estaban repartidos en varios estantes a lo largo de las paredes.

—Aquí es donde podréis venir a entrenar cuando queráis mejorar vuestras habilidades en combate —explicó Lugnos—. Hay varios profesionales que os pueden ayudar con problemas concretos, y muchos Pokémon a los que les gustaría echar un combate rápido para desafiarse a sí mismos.

" _¿Profesionales?"_ se preguntó Marvin. _"Me pregunto si alguno de esos podría ayudarme con el tema de mis poderes…"_

Un Pyroar que se encontraba sentado en uno de los extremos de la sala se acercó entonces, saludando a Lugnos haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, Lugnos —saludo con una voz grave pero agradable al oído.

—Hola, Galio —saludó el Ampharos— ¿Está Wilder por aquí hoy?

El Pokémon león negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero hoy nuestro maestro no se encuentra aquí —dijo—. Lo llamaron para un trabajo importante que no especificó, y por tanto soy incapaz de determinar a qué hora volverá. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—De hecho, no lo buscaba por mí —contestó Lugnos, señalando a Marvin—. Marvin aquí tiene problemas para canalizar sus poderes elementales, y me gustaría que alguien le ayudase a resolverlos.

El Pyroar miró entonces a Marvin por primera vez, como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia antes. El Mudkip le devolvió la mirada, sorprendido por lo repentino de la situación, y se encontró con unos ojos ancianos y de aspecto sabio.

—¿Qué te ocurre, joven? —preguntó Galio. Su forma de hablarle a un inferior, pensó Marvin, denotaba que llevaba años trabajando con Pokémon de su edad.

Marvin carraspeó.

—Tengo problemas… de memoria —dijo, intentando que su problema sonase lo menos anómalo posible para no levantar—. De alguna manera, creo que mi cuerpo se ha olvidado de cómo usar poderes elementales.

El Pyroar lo miró en silencio durante unos instantes más antes de responder.

—Eso es… muy extraño —dijo—. La habilidad para ejecutar movimientos elementales básicos es parte del instinto de un Pokémon, y en un principio nadie debería ser capaz de olvidarla…

Marvin tragó saliva. No quería explicarle más de lo debido a aquel completo desconocido, pero tampoco deseaba pasar un segundo más en aquel mundo sin saber utilizar los poderes que hasta literalmente un bebé podía usar.

—Sin embargo —habló de nuevo el Pyroar—, asumo que tu problema tiene fácil solución. Aunque yo sea incapaz de canalizar poderes elementales de agua, toda la energía elemental básica funciona de la misma manera, así que no debería ser difícil hacer que te acostumbres. Créeme, es más fácil de lo que parece.

Dicho esto, guio a Marvin hasta uno de los extremos del dojo, en la pared del cual había varias dianas firmemente incrustadas en la pared con unos clavos bastante grandes. Algunas de ellas parecían ya muy viejas y presentaban marcas de quemaduras e incluso abolladuras.

—Lo primero que debes hacer es concentrarte en tu objetivo —indicó Galio, irguiéndose completamente y mirando al frente—. Canalizar poder elemental bruto es quizás el error que muchos Pokémon cometen al principio: si no está canalizado y fijo en un punto, no sirve de nada.

Marvin hizo lo que el Pyroar le decía, adoptando una posición semejante a la de su instructor. Después, fijó su vista en la diana que tenía en frente, tratando de concentrarse en el centro.

—Ahora, trata de invocar tu espíritu elemental —dijo el instructor—. La sensación que sientes en tu cuerpo en todo momento está dispersa y, por lo tanto, no puede ser canalizada. Necesito que trates de concentrar toda tu energía en un punto.

El joven Mudkip asintió, comenzando a hacer lo mismo que había hecho en el Bosque Oscuro la noche anterior. Sintió aquel extraño y agradable frío recorrer su cuerpo mientras un electrizante escalofrío cruzaba su columna hasta llegar a su garganta, proporcionándole una refrescante y estimulante sensación.

—Ya está —dijo, girando la cabeza para mirar al Pyroar.

—No apartes la vista de tu objetivo, joven Mudkip —respondió Galio con severidad. Marvin volvió a orientar la cabeza hacia adelante casi de forma inmediata—. Ahora debes comprender tu energía.

—¿Comprenderla? —preguntó Marvin.

—En efecto. Tienes que enfocar el movimiento que quieres utilizar, y para ello necesitas comprenderlo. La táctica "pistola de agua" es la más básica para casi todos los Pokémon de agua, y consiste simplemente en un chorro de energía elemental. Deberías poder usarlo si te haces una idea de cómo quieres que sea.

Marvin asintió, entrecerrando los ojos para centrarse en su objetivo.

" _Vale, tengo que pensar en agua"_ pensó el Mudkip. _"Un único chorro de agua, eso debería servir…"_

—Respira hondo… —comandó su instructor— y expira.

Marvin lo hizo, concentrándose todo lo que podía en un único disparo de agua. Para su sorpresa, su boca comenzó a llenarse de agua fría. Sorprendido por la efectividad de aquella lección, abrió la boca sin querer, lo que hizo que el agua saliera de su boca y cayera al suelo.

EL Mudkip se quedó allí, mirando el charco, sin poder creerse que hubiese conseguido hacer eso.

" _¿Es tan sencillo?"_ se preguntó. _"¿Tan solo tengo que_ comprender _el movimiento para poder usarlo?"_

—Bueno —dijo Galio sin mostrar signo alguno de decepción—. Algo es algo. Has conseguido utilizar tus poderes para generar agua, que ya es un avance importante. No obstante, vamos a intentarlo una segunda vez.

Marvin repitió el proceso, concentrando su energía una vez más e imaginándose el ataque que iba a realizar. Esta vez, sin embargo, la táctica funcionó, y el Mudkip pudo soltar un chorro de agua de media potencia por su boca, golpeando la diana en uno de los laterales.

—Eso está mejor —comentó Galio—. Continúa practicando y pronto podrás estar usando ataques elementales sin ningún problema. Aunque tal vez sea mejor que consultes a un entrenador de tu tipo elemental, ya que mi conocimiento acerca de los de vuestra clase es bastante limitado.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Marvin con una sonrisa. Puede que no fuera gran cosa, pero al menos podía utilizar poderes elementales como todos los demás, y eso lo hacía sentirse bastante más seguro.

—No hay de qué, joven —respondió el Pyroar con una sutil reverencia—. El dojo de entrenamiento estará aquí siempre que lo necesites.

Satisfecho con su primer avance dentro de aquel mundo nuevo para él, Marvin regresó al lado de sus compañeros, dispuesto a continuar con el pequeño tour.

El resto de la ruta fue considerablemente entretenido. Pasaron por el área comercial en la que la familia Kecleon, una extensa red de contrabandistas y antiguos aliados de los Guardianes, vendían objetos de diversos tipos y funciones. También hicieron una visita a la enfermería, donde los Pokémon que quedaban heridos en sus misiones iban a reponerse, y caminaron a través de unos cuantos pasillos en los que el equipo técnico estaba ejecutando reparaciones. Aunque estos últimos estaban casi completamente oscuros, la luz de la cola de Lugnos ayudó a los tres a ver dónde tenían que pisar.

—Esa luz debe ser muy práctica —comentó Marvin al ver la facilidad con la que Lugnos se movía entre la oscuridad.

—Oh, lo es —asintió el Ampharos, dando un pequeño salto para evitar un bache en el suelo—. Puede llegar a ser muy intensa, y eso es muy útil en muchas situaciones diferentes. Además, es más práctica que, por ejemplo, el fuego de la familia Charmander, porque no puedo quemar a nadie con ella ni tengo que preocuparme de que se apague.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo sobreviven los Charmander —comentó Cynder, frunciendo el ceño y saltando la misma grieta que Lugnos—. Quiero decir, yo puedo extender o esconder mis llamas, pero ellos tienen que tener cuidado de no prenderle fuego a todo continuamente.

El Ampharos se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he conocido a ninguno —respondió—. El día que lo haga, me aseguraré de preguntarle.

Marvin no perdía detalle de la conversación, pues decidió que aprender sobre lo que parecía ser su nuevo medio debía ser su principal prioridad. Ahora que ya sabía cómo utilizar sus poderes elementales, debía concentrarse en formarse todo lo que pudiera acerca de cómo funcionaba la vida de un Pokémon.

Aquella visita guiada terminó dos horas después de comenzar en la habitación en la que los miembros del Equipo Juramento vivirían durante su estancia en La Atalaya. Los pasillos del área residencial eran amplios y resistentes, dado que tenían que permitir el paso a muchos Pokémon juntos durante las horas puntas.

La puerta de madera de la que sería su habitación tenía una pequeña ranura que actuaba de buzón, y una cerradura más o menos a la mitad de su altitud, más allá del alcance de cualquiera de los dos.

" _Eso va a ser un problema"_ pensó Marvin, calculando la altura a la que Cynder podía llegar totalmente estirado.

Lugnos fue el que abrió la puerta esta vez, garantizando que los dos jóvenes pudiesen entrar.

—Creo que voy a retirarme —dijo después de devolverle la llave a Cynder—. Probablemente a partir de mañana ande bastante ocupado, y quiero poder prepararme bien.

—No pasa nada —dijo Marvin—. Muchas gracias por el tour, Lugnos.

—No hay de qué, chicos —respondió el Ampharos con una de sus habituales y cálidas sonrisas—. Nos vemos.

El Ampharos se marchó entonces, cerrando la puerta tras él.

La que sería la sala común de su equipo era una habitación bastante acogedora. Era rectangular y alargada, y estaba iluminada con varias piedrasluz en el techo y las paredes. Había tres camas a cada lado y una mesa redonda en el centro, sobre la que había enrollado un pergamino. Cynder dejó la bolsa en el suelo y desenrolló el pergamino con curiosidad, dejándolo totalmente desplegado sobre la mesa.

—Mira esto, Marvin —dijo—. ¡Es un mapa de toda Pelagia!

Marvin se acercó y echó un vistazo al pergamino, que era casi tan grande como él. En efecto, allí había dibujado un mapa del país, mucho más grande de lo que Marvin se había imaginado. Estaba dividido en varias secciones, y había muchísimos puntos marcados con anotaciones o texto en aquella extraña tipografía.

Pelagia era gigantesca, a decir verdad. Se trataba de un país tan enorme que semejaba un continente. El mapa marcaba cada pueblo y cada río, así también como lo que, Marvin suponía, eran territorios misteriosos. El mapa estaba dividido en varias secciones delimitadas con líneas de colores, que parecían representar las fronteras entre las distintas regiones del país.

Había una zona central, marcada con líneas verdes, que rodeaba el punto que Cynder estaba señalando.

—Mira, aquí es donde estamos nosotros —indicó el Cyndaquil—. Al norte de aquí están las Colinas Rampard, y más al este es donde empieza el dominio de la Corporación de Inteligencia.

Marvin asintió en señal de comprensión. Todavía tenía muchas preguntas que hacer sobre aquellos tipos, pero decidió esperar a más tarde para hacerlas. Aquel no era el mejor momento.

—Espero poder estar a la altura mañana —dijo entonces Cynder—. Quiero decir, no sé qué clase de cosas esperan de nosotros los Guardianes, pero no quiero fallarles.

—Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos —proclamó Marvin, poniendo su mejor sonrisa—. No podemos hacerlo mal en nuestra primera misión ¿verdad?

Cynder apartó la vista del pergamino y lo miró, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Su rostro todavía denotaba preocupación, pero al menos su sonrisa era genuina.

—Me alegra que te estés tomando esto tan bien, Marvin —dijo—. O sea, no digo que sea algo malo, pero se me hace raro que seas capaz de despreocuparte tanto del tema de… ya sabes, tus recuerdos.

Marvin se quedó en silencio unos instantes. No se había parado a pensarlo, pero Cynder tenía razón. Aunque seguía sintiendo la imperante necesidad de conocer la verdad sobre su pasado, su cerebro podía concentrarse en otras cosas y olvidarse temporalmente de eso.

" _¿Será un efecto secundario del borrado de memoria?"_ se preguntó.

—Sí que es curioso —dijo—. Pero de todas formas supongo que es bueno para concentrarme.

—Sí, tienes razón —lo apoyó su amigo—. Tal vez sea mejor estar así, sin agobios…

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Cynder soltó un gemido en un tono muy bajo, casi imposible de oír.

—Yo… ojalá pudiera hacer eso —dijo—. No puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo que pasó en Villa Plata con mi tío.

—Eh, no te preocupes —trató de confortarlo Marvin—. Seguro que ha podido escapar ¿no? Quiero decir, tú pudiste hacerlo…

Cynder no contestó. Se quedó callado, volviendo la vista hacia el mapa de Pelagia y repasándolo con la mirada. Marvin tragó saliva, temiendo haber cometido un error diciéndole eso a su amigo.

—No estoy muy seguro —dijo el Cyndaquil finalmente—. Ya debería haber aparecido.

—Solo ha pasado un día —argumentó Marvin—. Tal vez tiene que esconderse algún tiempo y por eso no ha venido directamente aquí…

Su amigo asintió lentamente. Después enrolló y pergamino y se levantó de la silla.

—Creo que debería ir a dormir ya —dijo—. Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer ¿no crees?

Marvin, un poco tomado por sorpresa, lo miró con extrañeza. Cynder debió notarlo, porque inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una mirada inquisitiva.

—Sí, supongo que sí —contestó finalmente Marvin—. Buenas noches, Cynder.

El Cyndaquil se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se dirigió a una de las camas, dejando la bolsa de viaje al lado de la misma. Sin decir una sola palabra más, se metió en ella y se tumbó en posición fetal.

" _Cynder tiene razón"_ pensó Marvin entonces. _"Mañana va a ser un día duro y será mejor que estemos preparados"_.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Mudkip se metió en la cama que había justo al lado de la de Cynder y se tapó con las mantas, enrollándose entre ellas lo mejor que pudo con su nuevo cuerpo.

" _Mañana… supongo que todo será distinto"_ se dijo. _"Haremos una misión y aprenderemos a funcionar como un equipo de Guardianes"_.

Frunció el ceño.

" _Sin embargo… todavía hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. ¿Por qué me he convertido en un Pokémon? ¿Quién era antes de que pasase todo esto?"_

No esperaba poder dormir bien aquella noche.


End file.
